All's Fair in Love & War
by Silence-Angel
Summary: StarRobTerra triangle. Blackfire kidnaps Star, and takes her to a new planet where Blackfire is Queen. In this tale of betrayal, romance, and hope, will Starfire choose the world... or her friends?
1. Nights with You

**_All's Fair in Love War  
A 'Teen Titans' story_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. It belongs to the creator whoever that is.**

The Teen Titans were in the living room. They had been watching a movie on TV, but the movie was rather pointless so most of the Titans were asleep. Robin, however, was still awake, skipping from channel to channel. Suddenly, Starfire's hand hit him on the shoulder. He jumped and the remote flew out of his hands, landing painfully on Raven's head.

"What NOW you-- oh. It was a dream," Raven mumbled as she jerked awake and found the remote in her lap. Starfire had woken up too.

"Sorry Raven, Starfire scared me," Robin replied, glancing at Starfire. Suddenly, Beast Boy let out a giant snore and it rang around the room.

"He snores so noisily!" exclaimed Starfire. At that,Robin gave a little chuckle. "What?"

"You snore pretty loudly too, Starfire," Robin teased, giving her a half smile.

"Well, so do you," Raven blurted not-so-kindly to Robin.

"Don't get me started on you!" Robin exclaimed, turning to Raven. Starfire laughed and swatted Robin on the head.

"Enough of this snore talk, I'm hungry. Anyone else want a midnight snack?" Starfire asked, stretching her arms.

"Sounds good. I'll go to the kitchen with you," Robin added as he stood up and stretched.

"I'm going back to sleep," Raven said, placing a hand over her mouth to stifle a yawn, but not doing any good. "Good night." She floated off to her bedroom.

"Let's go!" Starfire chided, flying gently into the kitchen and opening a cabinet. Immediately she pulled out some chocolate chip cookies.

"Looks good to me," Robin whispered from behind her.

Starfire giggled. She got out a plate, on which she placed six cookies, and two glasses of milk. She flewto the table gently and sat on a chair next to Robin, placing the cups and plate on the table.

"Thanks," Robin spoke repeatedly, glancing into her eyes. His heart skipped a beat, his words stuck in his throat, and he forgot everything in that moment. Needless to say, Starfire stared back.

"Did you know that you have _really _exquisite eyes?" Robin whispered to Starfire. She shook her head and looked away.

"Thank you," she managed to whisper.

_'Why do I feel like this?'_ Starfire thought. She would have to ask Raven. Star came out of her reverie when she felt something stroking her hair. It was Robin, tucking some of Star's hair behind her ear. They both gave each other a small, awkward smile.

"Let's eat," Star offered akwardly. Robin blinked a couple of times, then nodded. They ate in silence, Robin peeking at Starfire as often as he could. When they were done, Robin took the plate and cups and put them in the dishwasher.

"Good night, Robin," Starfire drawled, her eyes heavy and half closed.

"Night, Starfire," Robin responded.

Starfire scooted out of her chair, flew into the air, and into the hallway to her bedroom, already half asleep.

Robin walked up the stairs to his bedroom and fell asleep in no time. Starfire, however, could not. Something was annoying her, something small in her mind that she could not get rid of.

Eventually Starfire got up from her cold bed and went to the window, peering out at the dark waters that surrounded the Tower. The moon lit upon her face, illuminating her anxious expression.

Oh, how right she was to be worried.

* * *

**(AN: Yes I know it is kind of small. Forgive me, but it is just the beginning. laughs evilly. )**


	2. Day of Training

**Special Thanks to some of my Reviewers:**

**Neo Starfire: Thank you for the comment. Help is always needed!**

**Kaiyotes: Well, yes it is short, it is the beginning. This second chapter is going to be quite a long one. Lol**

**ROBINROX: Yesh! R/S fluff! I'm a great fan of Robin and Starfire. There is going to be more of it! laughs evilly**

**Ocdsugar: Nice to hear from you. I'm waiting on your story 'Fly me to the Moon' to be updated. Sorry I haven't been able to leave a review but I will. Yes, my friends say I'm quite good at the eye thing too. I think the only way is because I always dream of it. dreamy sigh**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS! GET THAT THROUGH YOUR MIND! GOT IT? Okay on with the story. **

_**Chapter 2: Day of Training**_

"Dude, why didn't you wake us up? We slept on the couch all night! My neck still hurts," exclaimed Beast Boy.

"I left you cause you sounded so _peaceful,_" Robin put great emphasis on the word 'peaceful'.

Raven smiled to herself and Starfire giggled.

"You too, Cyborg," Starfire called out between giggles.

"What do you two mean, _peaceful_?" Cy and BB yelled. Robin and Starfire began to laugh.

"Raven, help us out here," Beast Boy implored, turning to her.

"You both were snoring deafeningly on the couch, sleeping together like two little babies, and we were debating over who snored the loudest," Rave said, turning around and speaking in her emotionless voice, her hands on her hips.

"We thought we'd let you sleep there on the couch, " Robin managed to gasp out before breaking into another fit of laughter, both arms around his abdomen.

"Well, I certainly don't think it's funny!" Cyborg boomed.

After breakfast everyone went to their tasks. Cyborg and Beast Boy played a video game, trying to beat Robin's high score. Raven sat down at the coffee table in the living room with Cy and BB, reading her book and drinking tea. Robin and Starfire were the only ones left with nothing to do.

"So, what do you want to do?" Starfire asked, turning to Robin.

"Well, why don't we practice?" Robin suggested with a smile.

"Okay, we'll try the new computer generated evil people from our past!" Starfire exclaimed in one breath. She had created them.

"Great idea. Maybe we can generate a clone of Slade? We can never beat him," Robin said. All of a sudden, he saw Starfire's face sadden, probably from a memory when Slade took over Robin. She remembered what Slade did with the fake Time Freezer: he implanted things in them, and at one time when Robin didn't do what Slade wanted, Slade started to kill her, Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Raven from the inside. She remembered what it felt like and an unwanted tear trailed down her cheek.

"Starfire, I'm sorry that happened. I know what you're remembering, about Slade, when… I was only trying to prevent Slade from damaging you all, only to hurt you emotionally. I didn't want to do it, but you guys would have died if I had not. I wanted to save your life, even if it meant that I would hurt you in the process," He put his hand under her chin and wiped the tears off her face.

"It's just awful, what Slade did to you and us…" Her voice trailed off. She looked at where his eyes were supposed to be, but the mask was in the way. _What do his eyes look like under that mask? _She stared at his eyes, knowing he knew what she was thinking. She stopped and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath and letting it out.

"I am okay Robin. It was just a memory. I won't think about it, so let's go," She stood and floated in the air a little, fixing her red hair.

Robin stared up at her from where he sat. _I think I know what she was thinking.. she was wondering about what my real eye color is. I could show her. No, not yet_. "Let's go," He got up and walked toward the stairs to go down to the training room. Starfire followed after him.

Once there, Starfire went into the control room. She had great knowledge about computers because Tamaran had great technology with computers. She started typing things in and went out to the training room.

"START!" she yelled. The surrounding stayed the same, but a villain appeared behind Starfire, grabbing her. She gave a little shriek. Robin was already on the case. He kicked the villain in the head. Starfire dashed out of the villain's arms and flew up. Her eyes glowed green with fury and she threw star bolts down at the villain. The villain dodged them all. Starfire was surprised and kept throwing star bolts at him, faster and faster. Robin was amazed, but he snapped back to reality then threw an explosive boomerang. It landed right between the villain's feet and exploded. It didn't exactly make the villain go unconscious, but Starfire threw one last star bolt that knocked the villain across the room. It laid there for a moment, then disappeared.

A new villian appeared and blasted Starfire in the back. She screamed and soared into a wall.

"STOP!" Robin yelled and the simulation stopped. He ran over to Starfire and moved her hair out of her face.

"R-R-Robin? I-is that you?" She opened her eyes, yet everything was blurry.

"Starfire? Yes, it's Robin. You'll be okay," He said putting his arm under her head.

Starfire's vision started to get better and her hand went up to her head.

"I never knew I made the villains that powerful," She groaned. Starfire tried to sit up but just gasped with pain. "OW! It's my back," She lied back down and winced.

"Starfire, roll over on your side so I can see what's wrong on your back," He stated as he felt her wince a couple of times. He looked around on her back and saw a couple of scratches on top of one big bruise.

"There is a huge bruise on your back with several scratches." Robin said. He took off his glove and touched her back lightly.

_He touches me so gently._ Starfire thought.

"I'm gonna bring you upstairs where everyone can help you," Robin said putting a hand on Starfire's side.

"Okay, I'll tell you when it really hurts," Starfire said through gritted teeth.

"You ready?" He questioned, while taking off his other glove so she wouldn't slide in his arms. All Starfire did was nod. He put his gloves in his pocket and put one hand under her neck and another under her knees and picked her up. She immediately put her arms around his neck. She closed her eyes tight to stop her from crying. When she opened them she found Robin looking down at her.

"You okay?" Robin asked, looking down at her face. She nodded and he walked up the stairs.

_Damn! She is pretty light! Her skin is smooth and pretty. WHAT AM I THINKING? _Robin wondered.

_It's like a dream._ Starfire thought. _What? Did I just think that?_

Robin carefully carried her up the stairs. When he got up to the living room, Raven was first to spot them.

Raven floated over and "Azerath Mentrion Zinthos!" Starfire was surrounded in the black substance up to her collarbone. Starfire looked at Raven.

"What happened man?" Cyborg came over and looked at Starfire.

"Dude," Beast Boy managed to say. Raven turned Starfire over so that her back was facing up and quickly put pillows under where Starfire was floating. Raven gently laid her down, gazing at Starfire's back.

"Really, what did happen?" Raven said her eyes wide.

"We were trying out her new training system and a villain blasted her in the back. She flew into a wall," Robin replied, putting his gloves back on.

"I don't know why. Computer generated villains aren't supposed to be that strong!" Starfire fumed. Everybody's eyes were on her.

"Don't move. It will only hurt you more. Um, boys, could you go somewhere else? She is going to need some privacy," Raven glanced at each of the boys. Starfire blushed, but the boys left the room.

"Okay, it's gonna hurt a little, but hold still as much as possible," She pulled the back of Starfire's skintight clothes up. Starfire gritted her teeth and shut her eyes tightly.

"You created these villains to do this?" Raven was amazed.

"Well, I wanted them to realistic, like Slade's minions," Starfire replied. She crossed her arms in front of her and put her head on them.

"I'm gonna get a big pack of ice. It will help the bruise a bit. Then I'll put some salve on your cuts." Raven got up and went into the kitchen. She got a big bag, filled it with ice, and got some paper towels. She laid the paper towels on Starfire's back, then put the bag of ice on it. Raven went back to go get the salve from the first aid closet they had.

After a few minutes of ice, Starfire began to shiver. Raven took the ice off and gently put the salve on.

"I have an oversized T-shirt that I bought. I liked what it said, but never wore it. Would you like to wear it?" Raven offered.

"Sure, thanks Raven," Starfire replied happily.

"No problem, just don't mention it to the guys," Raven went off to her room to get the shirt. She came back to find Starfire standing up.

"I feel much better!" Starfire exclaimed while smiling.

"Good. Here's the shirt," Raven said shaking it out so Starfire could see it. It was a black shirt that said 'Smile, it confuses people' with a monkey face smiling.

"That defines you well, Raven," Starfire mused, laughing.

"That is why I bought it," Raven said and smiled one of those special smiles. "You can put the shirt on, then take off your skintight shirt and we'll put it in our laundry." They split their laundry between the boys and girls for certain reasons. (AN: If you know what I'm talking about..lol)

Starfire put the shirt on and took hers off, wincing several times. The shirt came to where her boots started on her legs. The rest of it was oversized on her skinny body. Raven got on an intercom that would go through the whole building.

"Okay boys, she's better," Raven said over the intercom and Robin was the first to reach the room. He saw Starfire with her back turned to him, so he put a hand on her shoulder.

Starfire jumped and turned around to see Robin.

"I see that you are okay," Robin said tentivelywith a slight squeeze of his hand.

Starfire nodded and smiled graciously. "Yes, much better."

"Good, but you should rest. If anything happens you need to stay here, we'll be okay. You really need to rest to be better," Robin said with a caring look on his face.

"Robin, I am okay. I will help you guys no matter what I feel like, or what damages have been done to me," Starfire said, her eyes then caught something at the doorway. It was Beast Boy with a video camera. Star gasped then turned red. Her eyes glowed green and she shot a star bolt at Beast Boys camera, which fell to the floor in pieces. Beast Boy fell over laughing.

"That isn't funny, BB!" Robin yelled.

"Robin, I am okay," BB said in a mock voice. He cracked up harder than before.

Starfire flew over to BB and stood, looking down at him, her eyes glowing green and her hands curled into fists. Robin stared at her and saw how mad she got.

"Don't make me do it BB," Starfire said raising her fist.

"Whoa, Starfire!" Robin said walking over. "It's only one of Beast Boy's jokes. He didn't mean it. Right BB?" Robin said taking the hand Starfire had in the air in his.

"Yeah, it was a joke. Sorry Starfire, Robin," He said getting up with a smirk on his face and dashed out of the room. He didn't even pick up the camera pieces.

"Let's go to the roof," Robin leaned over and whispered in Starfire's ear. He looked her in the eye and went off.

**(AN: Yes, long I know, and a cliff hanger! In a way. I have all these chapters written on paper with pencil. I always do that before I type them. But please review. I hope you enjoyed it!) **Edited and reposted: August 7 2005


	3. Good

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS! Thank you. **

_**Chapter Three: Good.** _

"Mistress!" A person of undefined figure, gray in color with a plain face screeched. There were fat lumps of nothingness for the nose, chin, and mouth, and the eyes were a dull indigo. This person could have either been a guy or girl, it was impossible to tell. It was clearly bald, with black war paint traced around the plain eyes and lumpy mouth. "I have done what you ordered me to do. The Teen Titan known as 'Starfire' was hit," It bowed its head.

"Good. Did you damage her enough so that you could kidnap her?" A shadowed figure whispered in a feminine voice.

"No, a young man was there. I believe he goes by the name of Robin," replied the gray figure with downcast eyes.

"Well, Annasheba, you are the only one who can get her here. You are the only one I trust enough," The shadowed figure sighed. "I might as well let you try again. Go on, and bring her back next time."

"Yes, Your Majesty," Annasheba said. She changed into an innocent-looking child, and then vanished.

* * *

_'I didn't make the villains that realistic...that had to be a new villain.'_ Starfire thought as she brushed her hair. Her eyes grew wide at this sudden realization. She put the brush down and quickly flew up to the roof. When she opened the door to the roof, she saw Robin sitting on the edge. Starfire sat next to him without a greeting. 

"Robin, that wasn't one of my CGed villains. That was a real villain who attacked us," Starfire explained, watching Robin's eyes widen.

"You sure?" Robin asked. Starfire nodded.

"Then why did they attack you and not me?" Robin wondered, watching Starfire shrug. "Then, wherever we go, you are coming with us. We won't risk you being taken," He reached out and gently put his hand on her shoulder.

"Dudes!" Beast Boy yelled. He had just come onto the roof.

Robin jumped with shock and teetered on the edge of the roof. Starfire caught his hand.

"Robin!" She yelled as she grabbed his hand. Robin's feet slipped off the edge and he began to fall. Starfire caught his other hand.

"Star, don't let go!" Robin commanded, his face clearly showing his fear.

"I won't," Starfire assured him. Beast Boy just stared at them. "Beast Boy! Stop being so lazy," Beast Boy still stood in his spot.

"Your gloves are slipping. I'll grab your arms. Ready? One, two..." She let go of one hand and grabbed his arm. She did the same with the other. Robin gripped her arms as Starfire pulled him up. He fell over on top of her and they both blushed, knowing Beast Boy was watching. Robin got up, without helping Starfire, who was still lying down. She got up quickly, not looking at Robin or Beast Boy.

"There is a little girl inside who wants our autographs," BB murmured, blushing as well.

"Let's go," Starfire said as she floated down the stairs, anxious to see the little girl. BB turned into a bird and flew down the stairs. Robin followed, running down the stairs. They got to the living room and looked at the little girl, who looked about 7 years old. She had chestnut brown hair in two pigtails high up on her head, and auburn brown eyes. She looked at Starfire and ran over to her, her pigtails bouncing.

"STARFIRE!" She shrieked in a cute tiny voice. "You're my favorite!"

Starfire looked at everyone else, who was smiling at the girl. Even Raven! But something didn't feel quite right. Something that made her stomach churn...

"Will you sign this for me?" The little girl held up a poster with all the Titans on it. In her other hand was a pen.

"Sure," Starfire said. She leaned against a wall and wrote her name, then turned back to the girl. The child immediately took out a gun and shot Starfire's face on the poster. Starfire gasped as the bullet whizzed past her shoulder, her eyes getting wide as the little girl turned into a gray form of a... a _thing_ that was bald and taller than Starfire. The gray person grabbed Starfire quickly and put the gun to her head.

"I would suggest that nobody moves, or else _she_ gets it," Annasheba jammed the gun into Starfire's head. Starfire gritted her teeth and grabbed at the gray person's arm around her neck. She felt unwanted tears in her eyes, how could she even _think_ of crying at a time like this?

"Getting emotional?" The gray person asked. She made a sound of disapproval with her tongue. "Her Royal Highness won't like this."

"Who are you?" Robin asked, looking at Starfire then the gray person.

"Annasheba. I'm here to take Starfire to my Mistress's lair. I'll be on my way now," Annasheba laughed.

"Who is your 'mistress'? I am assuming she is also your ruler?" BB questioned. Meanwhile Robin got a tracker device from his utility belt and stuck it on the bottom of the inside of Starfire's shirt while Annasheba wasn't looking. When he got back into Starfire's view, her eyes were on him with a pleading expression.

"You will see," Annasheba replied with an evil cackle.

"Annasheba..." Starfire thought long and hard. That name was used on one planet she had been to, and it was very popular there. And then it hit.

"Blackfire!" Starfire shrieked as Annasheba disappeared.

"Star!" Robin yelled. Raven put her hood on and looked down.

"I-I'll be in my room," Raven said, she wasn't acting like herself. She floated off. A couple of things broke as she passed and some flowers wilted.

"This can't be happening..." Cyborg muttered. He slumped down on the couch and held his head in his hands.

"I'll... be in my room." Robin said as he walked off.

**(AN: Yes, the perfect size and a cliff hanger. Lol.)**


	4. Calling Blackfire

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS! Thank you. On with the story. **

_**Calling Blackfire**_

"So we meet again, sister," The shadowed figure spoke softly, her eyes twinkling like two dark diamonds in the semidarkness.

"What do you want Blackfire?" Starfire asked unhappily. The figure stepped out of the dark.

"What I want..." Blackfire repeated thoughtfully andtapped her fingers on a table. With a horrified fascination Starfire watched the gleam on the redwood table and how Blackfire's snowy fur-lined sleeve brushed it ever so lightly. Starfire's eyes widened. She knew what Blackfire was thinking: defeat the Teen Titans and join the dark side.

"No," Starfire whispered, tears filling her eyes. Oh no. She getting ready to cry again, and this was _so_ not the right time.

"What, my sister? Have you figured out what I want you to do?" An evil smile danced across Blackfire's face.

"Please, anything but that..." Starfire pleaded.

"I'd love to see you do it though. It would bring joy to my heart to see my sister follow in my footsteps," The smile widened across her face. She looked so pleased with herself that Starfire wouldn't be surprised at all if Blackfire suddenly hugged herself and danced around the room.

"Please..." Starfire begged again.

"Well, what is stopping you? It has to be something more than them just being your friends," Starfire's head jerked up. No emotions showed in her eyes or face.

"You can tell me. I'm your sister, I can keep a secret," Blackfire smiled at her joke.

"You would only torture me more! I definitely know what you would do!" Starfire shouted at her sister.

"You _**will**_ tell me!" Blackfire yelled and snapped her fingers. Some type of space creature came prowling out of the darkness towards Starfire. Starfire's eyes began to glow green as star bolts formed in her hands. She threw the star bolts with great speed at the creature. It growled at her and ran away.

"Very good Starfire. Now tell me before I send a bigger creature," Blackfire wasn't glad anymore.

Starfire looked up at Blackfire, her eyes still glowing green. She unclenched her glowing fists, and her eyes returned to normal. She realized what would happen if she told, but she wouldn't be able to fight off dozens of creatures.

"I … am fond of…someone on the Teen Titans team," Starfire looked down defeated.

"Ah, and may I ask who?" Blackfire didn't care about invasion of privacy. She would torture anyone in her path.

"R-R-Robin," Starfire sobbed. She was on her knees, her hands to her face. She could only imagine all of the things that Blackfire would do to him.

"Good...I will keep you with me now. Here. In my kingdom, in my world," Her voice was suddenly dreamy as she moved her eyes to stare out the small window that was high above Starfire's head.

"What? What do you mean?" Starfire felt confused.

"Oh, didn't you know? I came to this planet a bit over a year ago. I met a man who helped me rise to Countess of the Crescent Lakes. I met the reigning monarch of Atlantis there, and seduced him. Since the poor man didn't have a son or a daughter, he made me the heir to his throne. Poor Galois, how old he was! No heir at all from his barren wife," She chuckled and tossed her hair proudly. "And I convinced King Erram to give me the throne of Tethys... I conquered the royal family of Callisto. There is only one surviving member of Callisto's royal family, and she is not a threat to my throne. And the last member of Tethys has been..." Blackfire paused. "Taken care of. All three kingdoms, in my hands. Queen of the world! Not only that but I am the most powerful woman here. I know magic, Starfire, more magic than you can dream of. Everyone is under my control. If only I had that damned Book… ah, I've said too much."

She then shook her head and snapped her fingers twice. Twins with white hair past their knees came from the dark corners, one had a metal collar/ring, and the other had a key. The twins both had icy blue eyes. They looked _almost_ identical, except their facial features were very different. The taller one had sharp features and was holding the collar: a thin pointed nose and pink lips made for smirking, small plucked eyebrows and a pointed chin. The other was about two inches shorter and was holding the key. She had soft, curved features: kissable lips and a round button nose, naturally arched eyebrows and a stubborn round chin. The one with the key gently picked up Starfire's hair as the girl with the collar put it around Starfire's neck and snapped it shut. The girl with the key put the key in the lock and locked the collar. Starfire looked up and saw the two girls in front of her; they looked as if they weren't much older than Blackfire. Perhaps nineteen or twenty at most.

"Starfire, meet your two servants. She is Kidagakash," Blackfire pointed at the tall one. Kidagakash was wearing a suit like Starfire's but it was black where Starfire's was purple and white were hers was gray, "and this is Kyotaka." She pointed at the other girl. She was, of course, the shorter one. She had the same suit but where Starfire's was purple hers was white, and where Starfire's was gray hers was black. The girls both bowed to Starfire.

"I don't see why your prisoner needs ladies-in-waiting," Starfire commented.

"I want you to feel comfortable so you will be ready everyday. After all, I am the Queen, which would make you Princess if I wanted... _If_ I desire it. I will inform you about that later," Blackfire smiled evilly.

Starfire raised an eyebrow. 'She's trying to bribe me with the idea of being a princess...' she thought. 'She won't make me a princess. If she does, that would make me her heir... she definitely is up to no good.'

Starfire looked at the two girls. The girls looked back at her with their piercing blue eyes, no emotion at all in their faces. "Show her to her apartments, girls," Blackfire gestured them to be off. The twins walked side by side next to Starfire, and they didn't bother to look back. Somehow Starfire knew Blackfire would be at her table, studying a map of her kingdom or writing down notes about what she would do next. Once out of sight of Blackfire they all seemed to relax a bit. Kidagakash's eyes turned from icy blue to dark gray, and Kyotaka's eyes turned a lighter blue.

"We aren't like we seem," Kidagakash said abruptly, turning to Starfire. "And we can tell that you're nothing like the Queen."

"We look evil when we are around Blackfire, but we are different when away from her," Kyotaka looked at her sister then at Starfire.

"How did you—" Starfire began to ask but was cut off by Kyotaka.

"We both have magic, too. I control light," She said softly.

"And I, darkness," Kidagakash declared.

Starfire smiled at them. "You two seem really nice… How did you change your eyes like that?"

"We can control what we look like except Blackfire says we have to look the same. It's some rule that was set a long time ago, but I think she's forgotten about it. Because we dress any way we want at the dinners and balls and banquets she holds," Kyotaka boasted. Starfire could barely take in what they were saying; the palace was so large and beautiful. From what she could see out the windows, it looked like summertime at some on Earth, in a beautiful none-polluted place in which beauty could thrive freely. The palace grounds were lush and bright green and she saw more than five gardens and dozens of fountains and public pools. The palace seemed so large and grand and stunning; in fact, it seemed like a dream. At one window she had to stop and crane her neck to stare at the azure sky, the white granite that the outside of the palace was made from, and the far-off body of water on which ships were floating.

But the most amazing thing happened to be the people. There were people that were bright blue, dark green, pallid white, and the list just went on and on. In fact, there were rarely any people with normal Earth tones. She did see one young man, about two years older than her, who had peach-colored skin like her and handsome brown hair, but that was it. Suddenly Starfire felt herself come back down to earth, and began to look around her. Each hall was decorated differently, with different colored marble or blindingly clean, white granite.

Finally they reached the entrance to Starfire's apartments, which were all the way at the end of a secluded hall. Across from the door to her rooms was a large window with a map of the palace next to it. Kyotaka stepped forward, opened the door, and they all walked in. Starfire whistled as they walked around all of the rooms.

"It's so grand here," Starfire smiled gently. She may have been Blackfire's prisoner, but her sister sure was pampering her. The first room you entered was the greeting room. It was large with many tables and couches. Blackfire's court could visit her here, and this was also the room she'd greet people in. A door here led to a sort of entertainment room, and there was a TV and a small closet. Both of these rooms were decorated with simple cream-colored walls and thick, soft green carpets.

The entertainment room branched into two hallways. One hallway was rather short and led to Kyotaka and Kidagakash's room. It was medium sized, with two beds. One bed was next to the window, which was covered with plain, blue cotton curtains, and the other bed was next to the entrance door. Both beds had crisp white sheets with navy blankets and pillows. There was a bookcase, a television, and some other things in the room. Little necessities, really, that don't really need to be described.

Starfire's room was in the other hallway, which was long. It took at least a minute and a half to reach her room. The room was large, with a door that lead to a bathroom chamber that she could share with Kyotaka and Kidagakash, but the twins informed her that there were public washrooms all around the palace and so they wouldn't have to disturb her in the middle of the night. Starfire's room also was painted a clean, plain white. She had a large bed, however, that was furnished with sea-green blankets. There was a closet in the corner that she could store things in. There was also a sea green couch, a pool table, and a television fitted into the ceiling.

The girls went back to the Entertainment Room and sat on the couches.

"Say, why are you two wearing outfits like mine?" Starfire asked curiously.

"Blackfire made us wear these suits, we aren't from your planet...The palace is so large I'd get lonely if I didn't have my sister. And who knows, maybe with you we'll have even better times," Kidagakash said.

"Blackfire took over this planet and thought we would be good on the evil side," Kyotaka said with a smile. "Oh, yes. I have a feeling we'll have marvelous times together," She spoke shyly, as she walked to a mirror in the dressing room. She pulled back some of her hair, braided it, and put it up in a complex bun. She turned her hair red and her eyes became an olive color. Kidagakash reluctantly did the same, but kept her eyes gray.

"The only thing you can have different is your eye color?" Starfire asked.

"Yes, sometimes. By the way, I like your hair color," Kidagakash said running a hand through her long silk red hair.

"Thank you. I'd love to change my hair color like you guys," Starfire said, feeling comfortable around them. She thought for a moment, and then spoke again. "I think you should have the freedom to look however you want around me. You must hate looking like each other, because your personalities seem so different. And I will talk to Blackfire about bending that rule about how you two should look the same. Because it doesn't seem very good."

"Really? Thank you so much!" Kidagakash grinned.

"Well, we seem to be getting along. We feel sorry for you, about what is going to happen to Robin. We will help you as much as possible." Kyotaka said, "We'll show you how we dressed on our mother's planet. You would probably fit into some of the clothes she left us!" Kyotaka said and smiled at Starfire.

"Yeah! You would fit into some! Do you mind trying them on and changing your hair style?" Kidagakash asked, looking at Starfire with a questioning look on her face.

"I don't mind, I'd love to encounter how your mother's planet was," Starfire replied with an enthusiastic grin.

"Before we do that, we should show you where all the clothes are stored," Kyotaka informed. With that she went across the room and pressed a button that was on the wall. A hidden door popped open, and a pole extended out all the way into the room. The pole was a couple of inches higher than Starfire. It was laden with shirts. Kyotaka pressed another button and the pole retreated, and then came back out with pants and skirts. Starfire clapped her hands excitedly and walked over to Kyotaka. They spent the next several minutes experimenting with the buttons until Kidagakash cleared her throat.

"Here, you can try on our mother's wedding dress," She pulled out a green dress from the cabinet. It had a square neck in the front and gold corset-like strings. The strings pulled together the green cloth and cream-colored cloth that was under the strings. It was tight on the torso but after the hips the dress flowed out in rich silky waves of emerald green. The sleeves came down and flared out down from the wrists. Small etchings ran through the green cloth and the skirt was gathered in the back by a creamy sash.

"It's breathtaking!" Starfire squealed, taking one of the sleeves into her hand. "Is... your mother alive?"

"She is not alive anymore... Care to try it on?" Kyotaka said, with a small smile at Starfire's suddenly sad face. "It's okay. Please, don't feel sorry for us. It will ruin the rare happiness we have..."

"Yes... but I wish to keep this shirt that I'm wearing, as it was a gift from a friend back on Earth," Starfire informed the two girls. "I know that this shirt is ripped, but it's very important to me."

"You can dress behind here. And yes we will keep the shirt," replied Kidagakash as she pointed to the dressing curtain in the corner of the room.

Starfire walked behind the curtain, putting the hanger on a hook. She took off her Teen Titans/ Tamaran suit and put it carefully on a nearby chair. Then she put the dress carefully on, so she wouldn't rip it. Although she had just met the twins, she had a feeling they missed their mother greatly. Starfire came out with the back of the dress halfway buttoned.

"Will someone help me?" Starfire said pulling her hair away from the buttons. Kyotaka came quickly and buttoned it up. Kidagakash did Starfire's hair the same as Kyotaka's and hers, with the braids connecting at the back of her head.

"You know, you guys would do great on the Teen Titans team," Starfire said excitedly, smoothing the dress down. She turned and looked in the full-size mirror. She gasped. "Oh my word. I look...!"

"You look stunning!" Kidagakash squealed. Starfire truly did look dazzling, except that she had a collar around her neck that would trace her every move. She frowned as she stared at the ugly metallic collar. She tried to break it with a star bolt, but the collar didn't even receive scratch.

"We are sorry to say that we can't destroy the tracker, and neither can you," Kyotaka murmured as she bowed her head.

"We only are the Keepers of the Key... we are Blackfire's slaves because of that. We may not unlock your collar. Blackfire would kill us," Kidagakash said miserably, bowing her head too.

"We will be victorious in the end," Starfire prophesized with a determined look on her face.

**AN: I'm so sorry it took so long...Right now I'm sick and this was pretty long to type plus, I don't have much time on the computer. Write now this story is 109 pages front and back, hand written. Thanks to another author by the name of AtasteforTragedy. I give a special thanks to her. She is helping me with this story. She is a friend of mine IRL.**


	5. Beautiful Goodbye, Or Not?

**Disclaimer: Guess what? I don't own Teen Titans. How sad. **

**_Beautiful Goodbye, Or Not?_ **

"Dammit!" Robin shouted, pounding a fist on the table.

"Don't blame it on yourself. At least you got a tracking device on her shirt," Cyborg said soothingly, looking at a map of the galaxy on the computer screen. There was an arrow pointing to an uncharted planet.

"Looks like her sister got herself a planet, because it isn't Tamaran," Raven said pushing several buttons on the keyboard to zoom in on the planet. "How original—the planet's called Blackfire."

"How far away is it from Earth?" Beast Boy asked.

"About two weeks. Not too far…" Raven's voice trailed off as Robin began to daydream about past happenings while a song played in his head.

(A/N: This song is by Amanda Marshall.)

**The first memory was of** **Robin sitting on the couch with everyone else asleep. Just gazing at Starfire. **

_Fed up with my destiny_

_And this place of no return_

_Think I'll take another day_

_And slowly watch it burn_

_It doesn't really matter how the time goes by_

_Cause I still remember you and I_

_And that beautiful goodbye_.

**Through that verse, the recent scene of Star being taken away played in his mind. **

_We staggered through these empty streets_

_Laughing arm in arm_

_The night had made a mess of me_

_Your confession kept me warm_

_And I don't really miss you, I just need to know_

_Do you ever think of you and I_

_And that beautiful goodbye?_

**The battle in the training room danced through his head, and then… **

_When I see you now_

_I wonder how_

_I could've watched you walk away_

_If I let you down_

_Please forgive me now_

_For that beautiful goodbye_

And then came that last vision of Star being taken by the villain. But then, Robin was snapped out of his reverie by a doorbell ringing. He looked up and felt tears running down his cheeks. Beast Boy went to the door, and as soon as he opened it, a girl with purple eyes and blonde hair hugged him.

"Terra?" Beast Boy managed to say. The girl looked up at him, her eyes glowing with joy. Beast boy wrapped his arms around her, and she snuggled closer.

"I forgive you Beast Boy. I knew you'd never tell," She said mysteriously, looking around. Immediately she noticed that Starfire's happy voice wasn't ringing in the room. She saw Robin's face. "What happened? Where's Star?" she asked, letting go of Beast Boy. Robin wiped off the tears on his face before anyone else could see.

"She was taken away by her evil witch of a sister, Blackfire," Cyborg said, happy and angry at the same time.

"Slade…" she said under her breath. It was only a couple of days ago…

* * *

Flashback

"You know I can help you Terra, and you can help me," Slade said, his deep voice ringing through the alley.

"How can I help you?" Terra said through her teeth. It had been only 2 days since she left the T-tower.

"You can help me by coming to my side and helping Blackfire capture Starfire and destroy the Teen Titans," Slade said, chuckling.

"_Never_!" Terra screeched. She picked up the nearest trashcan with her telekinesis power and sent it toward Slade, making him crash into the wall. Terra ran out of the alley.

End of Flashback

* * *

The group was silent for a moment after Terra finished telling them this. 

"I see I was too late…" said Terra sadly. Beast boy squeezed her hand comfortingly.

"We need you to help us get Star back. Will you help us hurt both Slade and Blackfire, and get them in jail?" Robin asked. Terra nodded, accepting the communicator Robin offered. Then an idea hit Robin. He took out his own communicator.

"Star always has her communicator with her! I'm sure we'll be able to talk to her!" he clicked on Star's button, which would call Star's communicator.

_Meanwhile on Blackfire Planet… _

Star suddenly heard someone knock on the door.She exchanged a panicked glance with Kyotaka and Kidagakash.

"Change back!" Kidagakash commanded, and the effects of her words were instant. Star took her place on a couch, while Kida and Kyo turned their eyes back into the stony blue colour they had been before, and they turned their hair back to pure white. They left the entertainment room and went to the Greeting Room.

About a minute later, Star suddenly heard Kidagakash and Kyotaka scream.

Starfire rushed into the Greeting Room. "What is it? What's wrong?" Her eyes traveled to a peice of parchment in Kyo's hand.

Kyotaka shook her head, laughing too hard to answer. She thrust the parchemnt at her and began to dance on the table with Kidagakash.

_Dearest Starfire,  
It has come to my attention that our meeting that took place just a short while ago did not set a very good impression on the both of us. Please do forgive the harsh way I treated you. But let me tell you something: the reason why you are really here.  
As you know, I am Queen of this planet (named Blackfire,of course. And I truly do think if you give it the chance, you'll love it here). But I have no heir (a heir, of course, being a son or daughter). Of course, it is only right that I make you my heir, as you are my sister. Of course, should the occasion arise that I have a child, your place as heir will be taken by it. Anyway, I just have added a few titles to your name, such as Duchess of Saphire Palace... etc. But the point of this is: if you accept the task of being my heir, you will become Princess Starfire. Do you accept this? Please write back. If you accept this, your coronation will take place in about two months. All the details will be provided my me, so you don't have to worry._

_Your sister,  
Queen Blackfire I._

Star blinked, looked up, then read the letter again. Then she looked back up. Then she looked back down. Then she looked at Kyotaka. Then she looked at Kidagakash.

"Princess?" she whispered hoarsely. The other two nodded solemnly, and suddenly it felt as if something heavy was suffocating them.

Starfire turned, looked out the window. So many people... and maybe... if she were a princess, she could gain Blackfire's trust... she could go anywhere... she could help people. Hadn't she joined the Titans because she wanted to save the needy? This position of power...

She turned to the twins. Already she felt as if she could trust them. "Where is the parchment? I'm going to accept."

Kidagakash scuttled off to get parchment and a pen. Kyotaka stayed with Star.

"You know..." Kyotaka started, sitting next to Starfire on a couch. "You know you don't have to do this. If you don't want to. This is a big decision... it could change your life forever."

Star nodded. "I know. But I want to do this to help people... I'm pretty sure there are poor people on this planet, right?"

"More peasants than nobles. Kidagakash and I used to be peasants, when we lived on the continent Atlantis with our mother, halfway across the world."

"Then I'm doing it. For them. For you. Princess of the Peasants," Starfire said with a smile.

* * *

_Ring, Ring. _

Starfire's communicator was ringing. She had just sent the acceptance letter to Blackfire. She took the communicator out of a pocket connected to her belt. Starfire opened it quickly while Kidagakash and Kyotaka watched her.

"Hello?" Star asked, Kyotaka and Kidagakash at her sides, peering in. There was a boy…

"That must be Robin!" Kyotaka said, looking at Starfire's face which was now blushing.

"Star?" he questioned, looking at the two other girls. "Who are they?" he asked, pointing at the twins. Cyborg came into view behind Robin.

"Why, hello ladies," Cyborg said. Kyotaka and Kidagakash giggled.

"Kyotaka and Kidagakash," Star said pointing to each one.

Starfire was still wearing the twin's mother's wedding dress. Robin noticed at the dress-- it was so unique, unlike anything he'd ever seen before. Kyotaka took the communicator and backed up so Robin could see Star's entire body.

"Star, you look amazing," Robin said, his mouth hanging open. Cyborg was pushed away by Terra, who was yelling.

"STAR? Is that Starfire!" she asked looking over Robin's shoulder. "Whoa! Nice threads you got there Star!" Her purple eyes gazed at the dress before she backed away, knowing Robin wanted to be alone with Star.

Star was blushing while Kyotaka fixed her hair.

"I like your hair too!" Robin said, blushing a little himself.

"Thanks Robin,"

"Are you okay? Those two girls don't look evil," Robin said curiously.

"They aren't. _**Their planet**_--**_this planet_**-- was taken over by Blackfire. She made them turn to the evil side. Robin, I might as well say this to your face, before you find out the wrong way," Starfire said still looking down. Robin looked around himself, realizing everyone left.

"Let me go first, Star," he said. She nodded, sat down, and looked into the communicator.

"Star, do you remember when I first met you?" Robin asked. Starfire nodded. "Well, as I got to know you, I fell in love with you…" He blushed.

"I was going to say the same thing. Blackfire will be after you because I told her-- well actually she forced me to tell her-- my feelings for you. Kidagakash and Kyotaka are going to help me get to you as soon as possible. But I'm very excited about seeing this new planet, so it could take a while…" Kidagakash and Kyotaka came into view.

"I have the power of light," Said Kyotaka.

"And I handle the power of darkness," Kidagakash said.

"We will protect her, no matter what," They both declared.

"See, Robin, they are my friends now," She looked into the screen at Robin, who had taken off his mask. He had deep blue eyes, like that of the ocean.

"Star, I'm so glad you are okay. When you come back, can we be a couple?" Robin asked, staring at Star intently. Star had read about this sort of thing in a teen magazine, and she was ready.

"Yes, I would love to!" She said, barely containing herself. "You have nice eyes," She added, blushing.

"Thanks," He smiled, then noticed the rough iron collar on her neck. "What's up with the collar?"

"Blackfire wants to track my every move."

"I'd love to talk more," Robin said, putting on his mask. "But the Titans have plans to make." He smirked.

"Tell Terra I said hello," Star said. "And oh, by the way, I'm a Princess now."

Robin looked confused. "What?"

"Blackfire took over this planet. She's Queen. She says that I can be a Princess, and I accepted. In two months I'll be coronated as her heir."

"Whoa," Robin shouted this peice of news to the other Titans, causing a ruckus. "Hehe. Well, I love you anyway, Princess."

"I love you too," She said, blowing a kiss.

Kidagakash turned off the communicator. Starfire began jumping around the room screaming words of happiness.

"YES! HE LOVES ME!" Star said, causing the other two girls to giggle.

Robin turned off the communicator and punched his fist in the air. "YES! SHE LOVES ME!"

* * *

**A/N: Finally this chapter is done! YAY! By the way, This is Silence-Angel (Anna)'s friend, Mia (My fanfiction sn is Atastefortragedy.) I help Anna write the stories during the day. We are now near the ending of the story, thanks to my little kick on her butt, but we are still on the beginning here. Hope you loved this chapter!**


	6. Only Hope

**A/N: Sorry Neo Starfire, I had all these chapters written, but this chapter is dedicated to you. I hope you enjoy it! **

**Disclaimer: Guess what? I don't own Teen Titans. How sad. **

**Only Hope **

"I'm so happy for you!" Kidagakash and Kyotaka both said in unison. When Starfire came back down to the floor, they ran over and gave her a hug.

"Thank you, Kida, Kyo." Star said happily, shortening their names.

"Huh?" Kyotaka asked.

"What did you say?" Kidagakash questioned.

"I shortened your names. They're nicknames. When you are somebody's friend it is easier to use a nickname. You saw how Robin called me 'Star'. It's easy." Starfire said, looking at the twins.

"Oh, okay Star." Kidagakash said.

"Thanks for being our friend," Kyotaka said.

"We really haven't had a noble friend before," Kida said as she gazed at Starfire with a smile.

"I'm glad I changed that. Do I have any other uniforms? I don't want to damage this dress." Starfire said, wanting to change the subject.

"Oh, sure. Blackfire made sure the Wardrobe Pole had lots of your uniforms." Kyo said and clapped her hands. The hidden pole popped out again, this time holding multiple purple uniforms.

"Thank-you." She said and took an outfit. The Wardrobe Pole went back into the wall. Starfire walked behind the fold up curtain and changed back into her uniform, being careful not to harm the dress. She came back out with the dress in her hand. Kida took it and put it in the closet.

"So what do we do now? I don't trust Blackfire at all! I have a feeling she is up to something." Starfire said. She was in a great mood.

"We have to stay with you at all times, but you can't talk to us in public unless you are giving us orders. The Queen would hate our friendship." Kyo said in that soft voice of hers. There was something behind that voice that made Starfire curious.

"Kyo, are you all alright? You sound hurt."

The twins stiffened a bit and turned quiet. Finally, Kida spoke in a voice quite opposite than her sisters.

"Perhaps one day we shall tell you everything that Blackfire has done to us. Our childhood... our parents... everything. As for now..." The girl paused for a second as she pressed a button and the Wardrobe Pole popped out. "Let's see you try this on for the banquet later." She pulled out a forest green dress.

"What banquet?" Star asked.

"There will be a dinner tonight. It's a chance for the Queen to show you off," said Kyo, taking the dress from her sister and putting it back. "Let Star choose her outfit. Besides, that's not her color."

With this statement, Kida signaled for Star to come to her. Kyo pressed a button and the outfits on the pole changed. Now there were gowns of all colors and lengths hanging. All three girls emitted a squeal at the sight.

"You guys have to dress up too!" said Star excitedly.

Neither of the twins could refuse. And after a long hour of choosing and refusing, the trio had chosen their clothes.

Kyo had chosen a knee-length, loose, mint green dress that would show off her body, as well as remind people of her innocence. The neckline came low to show a little bit of cleavage, but not too much. Thin straps of a softer green color than the dress held it up, and the left strap had a white rose pendant. The dress hugged her skin, but wasn't too tight. Her hair was a dirty blonde color, and her eyes were dark green.

Kida had chosen a burgundy silk dress. It had a tube top, and the end had 3 layers. There was a diamond belt around her waist. She also had a diamond choker on her neck. The ends of her wavy black hair were dyed red. She was a bit too pale, but nonetheless, she looked stunning.

Last, but not least, was Starfire. She had on a pure white dress, tied with strings up at the center of the top, like a corset. The dress slowly faded to red at the end. The straps were skinny with red streaks here and there. The ends were loose and flowing, quite unlike the rest of the dress, which was tight.

Kida and Starfire weren't done yet though. Kida had tied a green silk ribbon around her neck and had also put up her hair with one, letting it hang down in a straight ponytail to the middle of her bare back.

Star had chosen a silver necklace that had two chains. It was long, with rubies stuck in between them here and there. The chains were about mid-chest length. Her hair was up in a fancy chignon.

Kyo looked up at the clock and saw it was nine o'clock--time to go. "Well, look at the time. We've got to go _now_!" she said, grabbing Kida and Star's hands.

Starfire had discovered that the twin's personalities were very different. Kyo was a quiet, thoughtful, soft-spoken kind of girl. Perhaps that was why she had the power of light. But Kida, on the other hand, was Kyo's complete opposite. Kida was energetic, reckless, and seemed to always speak her mind. If they had gotten into a fight with someone, Kyo would be the emotionally hurt one and Kida would be the one who held a grudge.

As they went out they paused for a moment in front of a window, looking outside. The city of Eros was truly remarkable at the nighttime. The city was bright with lights all over, ships were still pulling into the harbor, and the sea sparkled. Starfire could make out a market bazaar in the distance. It seemed as if all the shops were closing. A few people were on the streets heading away from the palace, but there was a long line of people at the palace gates.

"Did Blackfire construct this palace herself?" Starfire asked.

"Oh no. This has been in the Royal family for _years. _Blackfire's managed to get all ten of the royal palaces on this continent. The other kingdoms, Callisto and Atlantis, are the ones she's having a bit of trouble with. There are so many rebels in Callisto that almost all of the palaces have been destroyed. Blackfire's just managed to get some peace over there. And in Atlantis, some Duke has taken over the Amir Palace. She'll probably send her soldiers to finish him off soon."

"She really wants all of this planet under her control, doesn't she?" Starfire looked bewildered.

Kyo nodded, scowling.

"Where exactly is this ball thing?" asked Star, deciding to change the subject. She held up her dress so she wouldn't trip over it as she went down the stairs, following Kyo and Kida down one of the castle's many marble halls. This hall was a light blue in color, with painted stars on the marble floor and walls here and there.

The twins didn't answer. They just pushed open a gold door at the end of the hallway.

"Welcome to the ballroom." They said together, watching Star's face turn to shock.

* * *

**A/N: Chapter finished! This is another one of Anna's friends, typing up her story because both hers and Mia's computers are messed up. I had nothing else to do, so I agreed to help. My name is Chain. There are still like...17 more chapters for me to type, all of them written on this notebook of hers. --Waves two notebooks filled with her story--so I'll try and get them up as soon as possible. Ja ne! **-- This chapter was edited and reposted June 28 2005.


	7. Masks and Roses

**A/N: Chain again...I did not write these stories. Anna and Mia did. I just type the chapters for them. **

**Disclaimer: Anna, Mia, or I do not own the Teen Titans. So stop reading this, because we never will. **

**Masks and Roses **

"Before you go in," Kida said, making a key appear in her hand. "We have to take that collar off. It is too obvious. Don't worry, Blackfire gave us permission to take it off." Kida pushed the key through the lock and unlocked the collar around Star's neck. Kyo took the collar and it disappeared along with the key.

A man at the door greeted all three girls and gave them each a mask. These masks were silky and covered all around the eyes, shaped like a sideways 8. Star nodded dumbly, taken back by the ballroom's beauty. It was larger then she could see. The walls and floor were made out of white marble. Every decoration made of gold and white, everyone with an aura of elegance around them, and rich silk dresses and people of all color filled the room. There were doors on the sides of the room that led to the palace gardens.

"...Duchess of the Sapphire Palace, Heir to the throne, Princess Starfire of Blackfire Planet!" exclaimed the announcer to the now hushed crowd. Cheers replied to his statement.

"Glad you could make it, Princess," Blackfire said, stepping out of the shadows. She was dressed in a dark purple gown with gold jewelry around the waist. On her head was a circlet of gold and pearls.

At once the crowd bowed and Blackfire snapped her fingers. A servant came up, holding a different circlet; this one was silver and embedded with rubies. Blackfire placed it on Starfire's head.

"Now, dear sister, you may mingle and dance with your people," Blackfire had a soft smirk on her face. Her eyes seemed to be saying, _'This is where you and I truly belong.'_

At once, music began to play and Kida, Kyo, and Star walked into the crowd. Star wondered off towards the punch bar. She was about to up the ladle, when a young man came up behind her. He had peach-colored skin, a straight nose, shaggy golden brown hair, and chocolate-colored eyes. She had seen him before, when she'd first arrived here, in the hallway. He wore a golden mask and it was the same shape as hers.

"Let me, madam," He said, dishing out two cups of punch. Star smiled and blushed behind the mask.

"Thank you," She replied as he handed the cup to her and she took it. Star took a couple of sips as he took a big gulp. He watched her intently as she began to take more sips of her drink, her face turned modestly away. Eventually she put down her drink and met his eyes.

"Would you like to dance?" the guy said. Star nodded and put her hand in his. He walked her to the dance floor, put one arm around her waist, and kept the other intertwined with her hand. She put her free hand on his shoulder and stepped in closer.

"May I ask what your name is?" Star asked, looking intently into his eyes.

"Alex," He stated simply, and shook his head to move the hair from his face. "And yours is Starfire. Princess Starfire."

"No. Just Starfire." Star gave a polite smile, a bit intrigued by him. He was fascinating; he had the darkest eyes she had ever seen. His eyes entranced Starfire. Without even realizing it, and forgetting about what Robin had said to her on the communicator, she stepped in closer into his arms until barely an inch was between their faces.

Alex smiled. He knew very well that Blackfire's plan was working. Alex smiled even wider, looking into Starfire's eyes as he brought his arm closer around her waist.

Starfire gave him half smile when she saw the smile on Alex's face. But suddenly, Starfire remembered Robin. She couldn't break his heart! Starfire quickly took her hands off the handsome stranger and stepped a few paces back. Alex looked confused.

"I'm sorry, Alex. I can't... I must..." Starfire shook her head, and without another word escaped through a door that led to a garden. Above the door was a sign that said, _"Entrance to the Aura Garden."_

The garden was _beautiful_. In fact, it appeared as if the garden had come right out of a fairytale. Somehow the people who had decorated for the banquet managed to have white and gold lights floating above the garden, illuminating everything. The other gardens were extremely large, but Starfire liked this one, as it was quite small. There were tons of flowers blooming around the cobblestone pathway, which eventually led to an archway that was swamped with white roses. It seemed to lead to a sort of cul-de-sac that was surrounded by tall, thick hedges, laced with bright white holiday lights; but Starfire couldn't see that far away. There was a fountain far off the Starfire's right, and another fountain to the left. Both were spouting water magnificently.

Starfire heard footsteps behind her. It was Kida, coming out of the ballroom. "Are you alright?" Kida asked tentatively, looking at Starfire's confused and hurt face.

"Men don't know here that I have someone waiting back home," Starfire said and smiled weakly.

Kida smiled, "They're just enchanted by your beauty. They would think that a Princess is saving herself for her special Prince. They all think they can win you."

Starfire giggled and said, "I just need time to think alone. I'll come back in, don't worry."

Kida looked back inside, and then back to Starfire, "Alright." And she left to go back in.

Starfire heard more footsteps coming from the ballroom. This time it was Blackfire. The Queen smiled. "Hello sister. Please, sit with me. Sister dear, what's the matter?" Blackfire asked as she gracefully sat down on one of the fountain's edges and patted the seat next to her, still smiling.

Starfire smiled back and sat next to her, "Robin and I are in love...and yet there are men that want me to be theirs here..." Starfire started, a confused look on her face.

"Sweetie, men love us because we are the most powerful and beautiful women here. Play around a little; you're many miles away from Robin. What he doesn't know won't hurt him," Blackfire said and winked.

Starfire smiled, this new idea sounded great to her, "Alright, I think I'll give it a try. Thanks for the help sister."

"No problem at all," Blackfire said smiling and hugged Starfire. "Now, I have men to attend to. I'll see you around." And she left without another word.

Starfire sat gazing up at the lights that illuminated the garden and breathing in the fragrant smell; she couldn't wait until she got back to Earth to smell the atmosphere again. She closed her eyes for a while until she was startled by someone who cleared their throat.

"Ahem, sorry to interrupt, Princess Starfire," Alex said with a bow, "but may I have a seat within your presence, lovely lady?" He finished with a charming smile.

Starfire quickly recovered from her moment of surprise and gave him a pleasant smile, "Why yes, you may."

Alex sat down next to Star, but left some space between them. He looked up at the sky and then around the garden, "It's the small things that make you feel wonderful, isn't it?" He inquired knowledgeably.

"Oh yes. It's so beautiful here. I've never seen a place like this on Earth _or_ Tamaran. And the people... wow. On Earth, the skin tones are much different than they are here. They range from white to olive to black. No blues or purples or anything of the sort."

Alex looked interested. "_Really_? That sounds so weird! I've spent my whole life on this planet. I've not met many people like us, except for my mother and father. And of course your royal family."

Starfire stared at the sky dreamily. "The royal family is just my sister and I. It's so weird to be called a princess."

Alex stared at the sky too. "You know, Princess. I must admit, ever since I first saw you in the hallway, I haven't been able to take my mind off you."

Starfire turned her head, leaning back on her arms, her hands very close to the water. She watched him carefully. "Really now?"

He nodded. "I want to know you," he said as he turned his head a bit so he could meet her eyes.

Starfire tilted her head. "How old are you, Alex?"

"Seventeen. And you?"

"Fifteen," Starfire couldn't let go of his eyes. They were so dark and yet shone so brightly. Dimly she was aware of three people stepping out into the gardens.

"Only a two-year difference," he commented, inching closer.

Starfire nodded, and then decided to speak her mind. "You know, Alex, you intrigue me. I think I want to know you more."

Alex raised an eyebrow and smiled. "I'd like to get to know you too. In fact..." Alex then leaned in and, to Star's surprise, kissed her softly.

"STAR! What are you doing?" Kida's voice filled her ears and Starfire felt a tugging on her arm. Star snapped awake as she turned her head so fast that her hair went flying with it. Her eyes were huge and her mouth was shaped like a huge 'O'. She gasped as she touched her lips, turning back to Alex, glaring. She slapped him hard across the cheek.

"You...you...monster!" Star said and turned, running away to her room with tears in her eyes. Alex looked at Kida, the red hand mark on his cheek still burning.

"She has a boyfriend. Don't ever play with her like that," Kida warned, glaring at Alex. She turned around and saw Starfire heading towards the cul-de-sac. She was about to follow when Kyo put a hand on her shoulder and pointed at Blackfire, who was already tailing Starfire.

"Star, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Black gave her sister a fake hug.

"He...he kissed me!" Star bawled.

Black pulled away and smiled at Star. "Was he good at it?"

"Oh yeah," Star said, giving a small watery smile.

"That's nothing to cry over.Yet again,play the field a little. Robin won't know."

Starfire nodded slowly, drying off the tears on her face with the kerchief Blackfire handed her.

"Now get back in there and charm those guys," Blackfire teased, putting on a fake smile and a hand on her shoulder. Star smiled back to her older sister. She then thought back to when Robin went to the Prom with Kitten. She was fuming. If Robin found out, it would break his heart, but she didn't want to disappoint Blackfire.

Blackfire walked out of the cul-de-sac with Starfire and walked over to the twins. "Leave them alone." Blackfire said. "Starfire should be able to play around, no? That Robin won't know a thing. Come along, inside we go." And with that she ushered Kyo and Kida inside.

Alex was surprised to see Star again and thanked Blackfire mentally. Starfire leaned down, as he was still sitting, and kissed him on the cheek that she had slapped earlier.

"I'm sorry. I overreacted. That was my first kiss and it was wonderful," She whispered in his ear. His face lit up with a smile.

"I'm glad," He whispered back into her ear as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Blackfire smiled, her arms crossed across her chest, watching Alex and Starfire through a window.

"Perfect."

When the ball ended that night and Star was about to leave, Alex pulled her to a corner in the ballroom.

"Princess, I would be honored if you would go to the seaside with me the day after tomorrow." He said in a pleading voice.

"Of course I'll go!" she said.

With a smile, she walked away to Kyo and Kida. They were quiet until they reached the Star's apartments. As soon as the door opened, Kida spoke up. "What about Robin?" asked Kida?

"He's far away Kida. He doesn't need to know." Star replied, her face filling with so much hurt and hate at herself that the twins couldn't be angry.

"You will be here for two months, so I guess its okay," said Kyo.

"Why two months?" asked Star.

"Black wants you to leave a week after your coronation. Meanwhile, you will get to know our planet better."

Star nodded sleepily as she washed off her make-up and changed to her nightgown.

"Good night," the twins said, going to their room.

"Night."

Star slept peacefully that night.

**A/N: Finished. Yay! I feel so special...It's 12 at night, and it's officially Mother's Day. I'm going to spend the whole day with my mom so...Yeah, I'm probably not going to get the next chapter up on Monday if I have the time. Tuesday at the latest. Remember – I DID NOT WRITE THIS FIC. I only type it up. So please address all things to Anna. But if you DO wish to speak to me, don't do so in reviews. Contact me at See you next time! – Chain Emarka **-- Edited and Reposted: July 31 2005


	8. Manners & Plans

**Disclaimer: Must I always write a Disclaimer? Read another chapter for it. LIKE I WOULD OWN TEEN TITANS! GET A LIFE!**

_**Chapter 8-- Manners and Plans**_

"What am I going to wear? How am I going to act?" Starfire asked the day after the ball. She was pacing around in the entertainment room, thinking about her upcoming date with Alex. This was her first date, but it wasn't with the guy she loved.

"Oh, don't worry, you've got plenty to wear!" Kyo said, patting Star's back.

"Now, about how to act," Kida said, "you want to be yourself, don't pretend to be a different person."

"Well, we have a whole day ahead of us. I could pick out my outfit while you guys teach me manners," Star pointed out, looking at Kyo and Kida.

"Where is your date going to be?" Kyo asked as she opened Star's wardrobe just the press of a button.

"By the sea," Starfire said, gazing at the outfits.

"You'll need a bathing suit under whatever you are wearing." Kida said as she pressed another button; the other racks disappeared, and racks that held bathing suits become visible. "Bikini or whole piece?" Kida asked, getting ready to press another button.

"Bikini." Star said and smiled as she walked towards the rack. Kida pressed another button and Starfire searched through the bikinis. Some were solid colors, others had designs, but the ones that looked the best on her were the ones with polka dots.

"Someone's coming! I can hear footsteps coming towards the room from outside." Kida warned suddenly. "Change quickly! Act like we're your servants!" Kida instantly changed her eyes to an icy blue. Kyo did too, she also turned her hair white and Kida's followed. Blackfire knocked on the door.

"Go get the door, Kyotaka." Starfire said in a plain voice. Kyotaka obeyed the order and walked towards the door. She opened it a little to peek outside.

"Hello, I came to check on my sister." Blackfire said in a demanding voice. Kyo opened the door to let Blackfire walk in and shut it behind her.

"Hey sis!" Starfire said looking up from a bathing suit.

"What's the occasion?" Blackfire questioned, looking surprised.

"I'm going on a date with Alex, the guy I kissed last night. He invited me to the sea." Starfire murmured, hugging the bathing suits she had in her hands to her chest.

"Isn't that great? See, you can enjoy yourself while you are here!" Black said as she sat down. "I came to visit, Star, to teach you about the manners of this planet and to help you get ready for tonight's dinner." Continued Black, as she took a cake slice from a tray.

"Its just dinner." Star spoke with a little roll of the eyes. Kyo had told her that the dinners were so tedious and seemed to last for hours.

"It's not just a dinner, commoners from all over as well as nobles shall come to see you." Replied Black.

"Oh." Star relaxed and began to listen to Black's boring speech.

Black's first lecture was about eating out of the palace. Then she continued onto clothes, romance, and more. Finally, Black finished and turned to the closet.

"Since you've already chosen your bikini, let's pick the outfit you shall wear over it." Black pressed a button, and the closet's contents changed to shirts.

After much arguing they chose a pale pink halter top and a tight jean mini skirt that zipped on the sides. Her bikini was the usual triangle top, tying around her neck and abound her back. The Polk-a-dots were a very light purple and the solid color was a pale pink, almost white. The bottom was a regular bottom but it tied at both hips. The color was the same as the top.

Kida put the outfit and bathing suit away for tomorrow. They had all agreed that Star shouldn't wear any make up. They also agreed to put a braid in her hair that framed her face.

"Now for the shoes." Star said. Kyo obeyed and pressed another button. The closet (or rack) closed and the door reopened to shoes.

"Alex is the duke of the seaside town of Kent. He is a very good match." Commented Blackfire, while she selected a pair of pale pink flip- flops. Star accepted the flip-flops and put it with the outfit, choosing her words carefully.

"I'm still so young. I don't plan to marry until I'm 22 at least." Said Star.

"That's fine." Said Black. "I plan the same for myself." Blackfire pressed a button and the closet shut. "I have things to attend to, so I will trust you to dress yourself for dinner."

Star nodded and watched Black leave. Kida made sure she was gone and nodded to her sister. They both changed back to normal.

"Now, what to wear for tonight?" Star said cheerfully.

"This time we are not able to go with you." Kyo said looking down. Starfire's face saddened.

"But we will help you pick out an outfit tonight." Kida said. Starfire smiled.

"Tonight, you should wear an evening gown." Kyo said, "Not anything crazy, just a simple dress." Kyo pressed a button and one closet opened with a rack coming out full of evening gowns.

"How about a light sand or champagne color?" Kida asked pulling out a dress of a light sand color.

"I guess I should wear something of elegance this time." Starfire said. She nodded and walked towards the rack of dresses.

After looking at many light sand colored dresses they finally decided on a square neck that hugged the torso and flowed from the hips. It hade little designs on the neck of it and thick straps. Her jewelry consisted of a pearl and ruby necklace, a pearl bracelet, and ruby earrings. They put her hair up in a bun with tendrils coming down by her ears, and of course the circlet from the night before. It went around her head and a single ruby wrapped in silver hung in the middle of her forehead. The rest of the circlet was silver with little rubies here and there. It disappeared into her bun. She also had sand evening gloves on.

"I guess I'm ready." Star said looking at herself in the mirror.

"You'll turn heads." Kyo said smoothing Starfire's hair down and fixing her circlet.

"I'll be going now. Blackfire told me the way and I was careful to memorize it." Star said, her smile fading a little.

"Don't worry. Have a good time." Kida said and smiled a little.

"I'm sure you'll be okay." Kyo added.

"I guess I will see you soon. Bye." Star said opening the door and walking out into the hall of black and gold marble. She walked to her right and took a left into a purple and black hall, reminding her of Raven. She then turned right after awhile into a hallway of purple and green. She sighed missing a certain changeling's jokes. She turned right again, this time the hall was silver and blue like Cyborg. Starfire took a left this time and was in a hallway of black and gold. She remembered Terra and was happy she was back. Then a left, into a hallway of Red, green and gold. Her mind wandered to Robin and what he would be doing at this time. She sighed as two guards opened two doors of gold for her.

She found a red carpet under her and a gold staircase covered with the red carpet. She walked over to the gold railing, laid her gloved hand on it, and started to walk gracefully down the staircase. At the bottom was Blackfire with her hair up in a bun and a purple dress just like Starfire's on. On her head was a circlet of silver, pearls, and amethysts, different from the night before. The stone that dangled on her forehead was an amethyst set into a pearl. The pearl was in a circle of silver.

"Good evening, Princess Starfire." A guy said beside Blackfire. Starfire took another look at him. Surprise, surprise! It was none other but Alex. His shaggy brown hair followed as he bowed to Starfire. He had on a black tuxedo, and no mask so she could make out his features. He had taken off his mask last night, but Star had forgotten his face. Starfire held out her right hand and he kissed it.

"It's nice to see you, Duke Alex of Kent." Star said as he straightened up.

"It's nice that you know my title." He said, giving a small smile and a chuckle, "You look lovely tonight."

"Why, thank you." Star blushed. The sisters both hooked arms with him as Alex walked them to the table. He pulled a chair out from under the table for Star to sit down. Once she sat, he pushed her in. He then took a seat next to her. Blackfire was at the head of the table on Starfire's right.

Blackfire cleared her throat. "Nobles and commoners, ladies and gentlemen, we have come here to celebrate the planet's new Princess, Starfire." Blackfire said as everyone started to clap and cheer. Blackfire gestured to Starfire to stand up. Alex took her left hand in his right to help her up. She stood up and did a little curtsy. Everyone cheered even more.

* * *

**(:AN: Hey everyone, sorry that it took me this long to type this up. I kinda am busy during the summer, and I try and do the best I can to get the chapters up. Thank you everyone for sticking with me and giving Mia and I great comments. Mia really appreciates it. Well I'll get the next chapter up today also, so don't worry, I'm acting fast! LOVE ALL OF YA:)**

**EDITED AND REPOSTED: AUGUST 9 2005**


	9. Back Home

Disclaimer: Chain, Mia or me don't own Teen Titans, I know you wish we did, but we don't so get over it. But our characters and plot are ours, so please don't steal.  
  
WARNING: It you are under the age of 14 you probably should not read this chapter, due to some language bound to be used later on. If you are under 14, please be mature about your comments that will follow this chapter. Thank You.  
  
Back Home  
  
DING DONG!  
  
"PPPPPIIIIZZZZZAAAA!" Terra says running for the door. She screeches to a stop. She opens the to see a man with a stack of boxes.  
  
"Umm...6 vegetarian, 12 cheese and pepperoni, 19 meat lovers and 1 cheese." The Pizza Man says.  
  
"Thank you!" Terra said and used her powers to pick up some small rocks to bring in the pizza boxes. She grabbed a couple and ran into the livening room while Raven got the rest. They set the boxes down around the room and Raven opened them with a flick of her wrist. Terra put her rocks back outside while Raven closed the door with her powers.  
  
Raven picked up a piece of cheese pizza and went into the kitchen while the other Titans came herding out to get their slice of pizza. Raven went to the fridge and got herself a Dr. Pepper and sat down at the table while everyone else fought over the sodas in the fridge. Cyborg grabbed a Coke, Beast Boy managed to grab a coke. Terra grabbed a Pepsi and so did Robin.  
Robin stopped where he was, and looked down at the Pepsi, and thought of Starfire. She loved Pepsi ever since he showed it to her. He woke up from his own little world when he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry. She'll be back here in not time." Cyborg said in his deep voice.  
  
Robin turned to face him with a smirk on his face, "I know, it's just lonely without her." Robin said opening his Pepsi, closing the fridge door and walking to the table with a slice of cheese pizza and one of the cheese and pepperoni.  
  
Terra leaned back after she ate her 12-pepperoni pizzas. She let out a large burp. Everyone laughed. After BB got done with his 6 pizza's (Vegetarian) he let out a tiny burp. He turned red after everyone started to roll on the floor laughing. Raven gave up and started giggling, but that was all she did. Then Cyborg let out a burp smaller than Beast Boys. Everyone just stared at him weirdly and he hid under the table. Everyone fell out of his or her chairs shocked.  
  
The rest of the night everyone cleaned up the boxes and then sat on the couch and watched TV. Again, everyone fell asleep on the couch accept Robin. He jumped a little when someone's head fell on his shoulder. He turned his head to see a head full of blonde hair. He took a pillow and put it on the couch and laid her head there. She woke up with Robin's hand behind her head; she looked at him, while he was blushing.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said and removed his hand, "I was just moving you to a better position." He blushed again looking at Terra's surprised face and smacked himself in the head with his hand, "No! Not like that, for sleeping. Your head was crocked." He said and rubbed the back of his neck.  
  
"It's okay..." she said, "I've always liked you." She said under her breath. Robin heard it and looked at her surprised.  
  
"Whoa! Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hello, Star and me are a couple right now. We've always had a crush on each other. What happened to BB?" He said in a soft voice so the others didn't wake up. Beast boy woke up at the sound of his name, but pretended to sleep, just to listen in on the conversation.  
  
"I like both of you. Beast Boy's funny...and you are a tough, strong boy." She said softly, and blushed, now that her secret was told.  
Robin put his finger under her chin, and lifted it.  
  
"You're the next best girl out of the Titans." He said and kissed her forehead.  
  
She smiled an evil smile and jumped on him, kissing him on the lips. He felt his arms pinned to his sides. His mask eye wholes were wide; he struggled to get her off.  
  
BB turned over and looked at Terra and Robin. He saw Terra and Robin kissing. How could Robin do this to him? He didn't look at the whole picture; he did look to see how Robin's arms were pinned. He transformed into a mouse and ran of to his room.  
  
Terra positioned herself on Robin's lap with her knees on each side of his legs. There was nothing he could do now.  
  
Robin was surprised to find himself kissing Terra back and enjoying the whole thing. Terra had finally let go of his arms, so he put his hand on her hips and pulled her closer.  
  
She had him in her hands and planned to do what she wanted to do. She slid forward on his lap at his forcefulness. She was almost on top of his penis. She broke the kiss to see what Robin wanted to do next. When she broke she put her hands on his chest, her own chest heaving for air.  
  
Robin smirked up at Terra, "I liked that." Robin said he pulled her forward even more.  
  
"You get to do you're stuff now." She said and smirked back at him.  
  
He leaned forward and pushed her forward as much as she could go and wrapped his arms around her back. He pulled her into a lip-lock.  
  
BB heard Robin's communicator beeping. He walked into the room to get the communicator. He knew it would be Starfire.  
  
"Hey Star." Beast Boy said, faking to be happy.  
  
"Where is Robin?" She questioned.  
  
"I'm not sure you want to see him right now." Beast Boy said looking towards the living room.  
  
"Just show him to me!" She said using her princess attitude.  
  
"Okay, if you want to." He sighed and did his best to be quiet and catch them on the couch. He changed into a rabbit; hold the communicator in his mouth. A couple of moans came from the couch along with kissing noises. Star's eyes got wide. BB got nearer and she saw blonde hair and black hair. BB jumped up on the couch softly, Starfire having a perfect view of them. Starfire gasped.  
  
Terra and Robin stopped. The green changeling changed back into a human. Terra gasped and jumped off of Robin's lap. Tears were going down Starfire's face. BB glared at Robin then looked sadly at Terra.  
  
"Star I...I...SHE STARTED IT!" He yelled and pointed at Terra. Terra's eyes grew wide. Starfire looked to Terra who looked at Star.  
  
"Starfire. I'm sorry. You can beat me up all you want when you come back." Terra said tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"I don't think I'm wanted anymore. I don't think I will come back." Starfire sobbed.  
  
"Don't say that, Star. Please! Just let me explain." Said Robin, slowly inching away from Terra.  
  
"No! I won't listen to you! I am a PRINCESS, okay? I'm sure I can find someone who really loves me." Star glared, anger replacing the sorrow.  
  
Everyone in the room got quiet. Star had never yelled or gotten angry...  
  
"But...but...I do love you. I do." Said Robin quietly.  
  
"D'you think that's gonna make up for having my friend on your fucking penis?" Yelled Star before shutting off the communicator.  
  
Robin stared at where Star was on the communicator, his mouth wide open.  
Beast Boy closed the communicator. He looked to Terra.  
  
Terra couldn't stand the silence she left running towards her room.  
  
(::AN:: HEY!!! One more chapter up and in the same day. I'm typing up  
a new chapter so don't worry. I'm getting this up as fast as I can.::) 


	10. Date on the Beach

Disclaimer: Chain, Mia or I do not own Teen Titans, even though you probably wish we did, we don't so give up hope about it, cause it's not gonna happen. But the plot line and characters that we made up are ours.  
  
_Date on the Beach_

Although it was midnight, Star heard voices coming from Blackfire's room. She needed to tell her sister. Blackfire had been so right about Robin, how could Star have doubted her sister's intentions? Blackfire had introduced Star to Alex not only for the good of her kingdom but for the good of her younger sister's heart. Star knocked on the soild door of black marble. The door was decorated with silver and gold runes and streaks.

"Commence forth." said her sister's voice from inside.

Starfire grabbed the doorknob and pushed, tears already coming down her face.

 "Oh my sister! What has happened?" Blackfire pushed herself up from her golden couch, her dark silk nightgown billowing behind her. She rushed towards Star and took her in her arms. Star gratefully wrapped her arms around her sister and cried in her shoulder. "Come, sister, sit by me and Duke Alex. He was stopping by to make arrangements for a ball coming soon."

 Star glanced over at Alex, surprised he was here and embarrassed he should see her crying. Finally, when she calmed down, she spoke. "Robin, he was... he was..."

"Cheating?" Alex suggested helpfully.

 "Yes, cheating." And then Star launched off into the story, her voice rising in anger. At the end she jumped up and paced back and forth, taking in the decor of Black's room. It was painted lavender, with purple tapestries of the past of the kingdom, golden flowers in bronze vases. There were maps of the kingdom covering one wall. Black had a large golden bed, made for possibly more than one person. Blackfire had one wall devoted entirely to her closet.

 "How could he do this to a princess?" Blackfire's voice came through, her face was livid with rage. In contrast, Alex was ghostly pale. Blackfire's temper was one to be feared. "My sister, you can't forgive him. You must not! He-- he..." Blackfire trailed off, her anger was blocking her voice. "Leave. I must sleep. Alex, escort the princess to her apartments."

 "Of course, my lady." Alex bowed respectfully to the queen. He stayed there for several seconds until Star realized she should curtsy as well. Hastily she curtsied.

"Sleep well, Princess." said Blackfire and Alex gently took Star's hand and led her out. "Sleep well."

 At Star's door, Alex released her hand and brushed her cheek lightly with his lips. "Goodnight, my Princess. I promise you'll never suffer a day's sadness with me."

**The next day... **

"Hey Alex." Starfire said catching up to him on the beach. He had a plain white shirt and khaki shorts with sandals on.  
  
Alex turned around to see Star in a halter-top and miniskirt, "Hey Star!" He said joyfully looking Star up and down. He leaned in and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her next to him.  
  
"I have a bathing suit under this if we go swimming." Star said and laid her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Okay. You wanna go swimming now, or later?" Alex said hugging her against him.  
  
"Hmm...let's save swimming for later." Star said looking at the sea.  
  
They went to a dance contest and they won fist prize. They both got gold trophies, filled with roses. Next they went to a restaurant for lunch. Alex gave Starfire a pink sapphire pendant necklace with earrings and a ring.  
  
"Alex, you didn't have-"Starfire started to say but was cut off.  
  
"Yes, I did. You are a very kind person, plus you are my girlfriend and the princess." Alex said taking her hand in his.  
  
"Then I will gratefully accept it and think about you when I put it on." Starfire said and smiled when he put the ring on her right ring finger. (AN: yeah...I know what you were thinking. You were thinking: NO! ARE THEY GONNA GET ENGAGED!? Lol nope.)  
  
"At least I'll be better than that prick, Robin. I won't cheat on you." He said taking both of her hands.  
  
"Yeah..." Starfire said down casting her eyes. "Hey, we better leave here before anyone finds out who we are." He said and shook his head to get some hair out of his eyes.  
  
Starfire smiled, "Does that mean we may go swimming now?" Star said cheerfully.  
  
"Well, let's go beach combing first." He said helping her out of her chair.  
  
Starfire thought back to when she went beach combing with the Titans. She frowned thinking of the shell Robin gave her. She has is on her bedside table.  
  
"Starfire?" Alex asked, squeezing her hand. Starfire jerked her head to look up at him.  
  
"I'd love to go beach combing." She said and gave a big smile.  
  
"I'm pretty sure there is a type of basket or bucket that we can use." Alex said and scratched his head while walking out of the store holding Star's hand.  
  
"What about one of those open markets over there? Maybe there are some homemade baskets!" Star said excited to see homemade baskets.  
  
"Okay. Let's go." Alex said and walked in the direction of the bazaar.  
  
Starfire's eyes got wide at all the things sold. There were many types of cloth. Alex bought star a cloth of bright pink with white embroidery, white silk and a black clothe with silver embroidery.  
  
They walked on and saw many thinks everywhere. A little kid about 3- years-old darted in front of them. The little boy grabbed Starfire's hand. Starfire was surprised and looked down. Alex chuckled. The little boy looked up to see Starfire's pretty face looking down at him.  
  
"Oh." The little boy gasped. Starfire blushed.  
  
"WHERE'S MY MUMMY?" The boy screamed.  
  
"Artur!? Artur where are you?!" A woman with black hair and light brown streaks ran through the crowd. "There you are." She said finally reaching Alex and Starfire.  
  
"Mum!" Artur said.  
  
"Good gracious! I'm sorry Princess and Duke. This will not happen again." The woman said with a swift curtsy.  
  
"What's your name?" Starfire asked the woman, hoping to make a new friend.  
  
"Asriel. Asriel Circlebrooke." The woman said picking the little kid up, biting her lip in worry.  
  
"Don't fret, you're not in trouble. I just wish to make a new friend." Star said. Alex smiled at Star's friendliness.  
  
"You wish to be my friend? Bless the Heavens, you're a Princess, I'm of low class. Why would you like to be my friend?" Asriel said running one hand through her hair.

"Because I truly wish to have a friend at this planet. Even if they are not a noble. Actually I prefer commoners to nobles," Star said. She held out her hand, "My name is Starfire. You may call me Star." She said with a huge smile.  
  
Asriel smiled back, "My name is Asriel. Nice to meet you." Asriel said.  
  
"A pleasure to meet you too." Starfire said and turned to the little boy who was talking to his mom in their language. (They are speaking in a different language right now.)  
  
"She's a Princess?" Artur asked his mother.  
  
"Yes, she is the Princess of Black Planet. He's Duke of Trent." His mother replied.  
  
"I thought she was an angel." Artur stated.  
  
"No, she is actually the Princess. Queen Blackfire's sister." Asriel said and kissed Artur on the forehead.  
  
"Asriel," Starfire said waiting for their conversation to end, "This is Alex. My boyfriend." She said.  
  
"It is a pleasure to meet you, Asriel." He said with a bow, then taking her hand and kissing it. Starfire smiled, and Asriel blushed.  
  
"It was a pleasure to meet you too." Asriel said. She pushed Artur up on her hip. "Star, Alex, this is my son Artur. He is 3 years old. I had him when I was 17 years old," She said, "Artur, say hello to Alex and Star."  
  
"It is nice to meet you both." Artur said shyly.  
  
Starfire giggled, "It was nice to meet you too." She said and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Same here, Nice to meet ya kid." Alex said ruffling Artur's hair. Artur laughed; his face still a little blushed when Starfire kissed him.  
  
"Do you know where we can buy a basket?" Star asked.  
  
"Yes, follow me." Asriel said, while Alex gave Starfire some money to buy one. Starfire leaned up and whispered something in Alex's ear; he nodded, and then smiled at Asriel.  
  
"I'll be shopping off somewhere else. You ladies take care." Alex said and went off to follow Star's instructions.  
  
Starfire followed after Asriel. They came to a stop a little while down the road, what was full of bustling merchants, and carts full of all kinds of goods.  
  
"Here we are," Asriel said pointing to the stall.  
  
"Thank you. Will you shop with me?" Star asked.  
  
"Sure." Asriel said and moved through the crowd to the stall.  
  
Starfire looked at all the baskets. Some were braided then weaved; some were just weaved into the basket form.  
  
"If you want a very sturdy basket, use the braided ones." Asriel said pointing at one.  
  
Starfire chose one with a woven flower attached to it. "This one is perfect." Starfire said running her finger over the flower.  
  
"I'm glad you like it." Asriel said, a friendly smile on her face.  
  
Alex was heading towards them with both arms behind his back. He walked up to Asriel. He pulled a bundle of flowers out for Asriel. Star had never seen these flowers before. The flower was in the shape of a star. It was white with an outline of silver along the petals.  
  
Asriel gasped, "Star Lilies!" She said gathering them up.  
  
Alex took the other bundle from behind him, and handed it to Asriel.  
  
Asriel opened it up to show a bolt of cloth. It was a green silk with gold embroidery. Asriel looked up at the two, "Guys you didn't have to..."  
  
"A gift of friendship." Starfire said smiling.  
  
"Thank you." Asriel said putting Artur down and hugging each of them.  
  
"No problem." Alex said, he looked up at the sun, "Me and Star are going to go beach combing, then swimming. We'll see you another time."  
  
"Okay, Goodbye." Asriel said, waving good-bye.  
  
"Bye!" Artur said waving his hand rapidly.  
  
Alex and Star left heading towards the beach. Once on the beach they both took off their shoes.  
  
"It was nice of you to make a new friend." Alex said looking at the crashing waves. It was unusually empty on the beach.  
  
"Well, I have to make new friends to take my mind off of the others." Starfire said looking up at Alex.  
  
"Star! Look at that shell!" Alex said pointing to a huge conk shell that was orange with purple stripes.  
  
"Wow, I've never seen anything like that before." Star said gathering it up. She put it to her ear and listened. A man's voice sounded in it.  
  
"Forgive those in your past." Then there was a silence, "Oh! Woooooosh...wooooooosh...shhhwoooosh..."  
  
Starfire took the shell from her ear and looked at it weirdly.  
  
"What's wrong?" Alex asked.  
  
"Nothing." Star said putting the shell in the basket.  
  
Alex wouldn't take 'nothing' for an answer. He picked up the shell and observed it, "This is a Fort Shell. They are very rare and give advice when you need it." He smirked and put it to his ear. After a moment his smirk grew wider, then he placed it in the basket.  
  
"What did it say?" Star asked.  
  
"You didn't tell me what it said to you, so I don't have to tell you." He replied, looking at other shells on the beach.  
  
""Please tell me!" Star pleaded, "You wouldn't like it anyway."  
  
"Tell me and I'll tell you." Alex said with a smirk.  
  
Starfire sighed and looked up at him, "It said, 'Forgive those in your past.'" Starfire frowned.  
  
"Well it ain't bad advice. It is a Fort Shell after all." Alex said and wrapped his arm around her waist.  
  
"So, what was your advice?" Starfire asked leaning up against him.  
  
"I promise, I'll tell you after we go beach combing. Okay?" Alex said tickling her right side, where his hand was; wrapped around her waist.  
  
Starfire wiggled and squirmed to get away from him.  
  
"Alright-good-plan!" She said in-between giggles. Alex stopped and they continued beach combing. They found lots of smooth and colored rocks. They also found tons of weird shaped and colored seashells. Starfire took off her mini skirt and halter-top to reveal her bikini bathing suit.  
  
Alex splashed her, smirking. Star splashed him back and kissed his smirking lips. She smiled at the look on his face and splashed him again. She giggled and ran off. Alex ran up behind Star and grabbed her by the waist, picking her up. Star let out a little scream and flailed her arms laughing out loud. He turned her around, her face, facing his. He kissed her while she was still off her feet. He fell back on the beach sand, Starfire on top of him. He rolled over so that he was on top of Starfire who was still laughing. He kissed her neck a couple of times then moved up to her lips, his hands in her hair.  
  
Starfire wasn't helpless she wanted this. She added to the kiss.  
  
Alex let his hands run down along Starfire's sides. She twitched a little being ticklish. Starfire ran her fingers through his shaggy hair. She pulled his head closer, deepening the kiss.  
  
After a little bit of that, Alex broke from the kiss and gasped for air, he looked into Starfire's green eyes.  
  
"That's what the Fort Shell told me. That I should make a move in my relationship." Alex said in a low voice. He smiled as a smile appeared on Starfire's face. He kissed her again. A little shorter this time but still passionate.  
  
This time Starfire broke from the kiss. She rolled over on top of him and smirked, she got up off of him and ran to the water, "Come and catch me, lover boy." She said in a sweet voice.  
  
Alex ran to her and caught her wrist, pointing to the sunset, "And so ends your first week here." He smiled.  
  
"What do you mean?" Starfire questioned.  
  
"You came here on Monday during sunset. Now it's Sunday, and the sun just set. Come it's getting dark."  
  
As they walked home, Star began to think. It was then that she realized how much she would miss being a princess if she left to go back home in 7 weeks. She wanted to stay here and feel loved, important, and wanted. She would miss the elegance and uniqueness. This was home.  
  
(::AN:: Kind of a cliff hanger huh? Well don't worry. I'm still typing my butt off for you guys. This whole story is already finished(by hand)I'm just typing it up.::)


	11. The Mosaic of Angels

Disclaimer: Chain, Mia or I do not own Teen Titans. How ever we do own OUR own characters and plot. Please do not steal.  
  
The Mosaic of Angels  
  
The day after the date on the beach, Blackfire decided to pay a visit to Starfire. She had knocked on Starfire's door, once; twice; three times before Kyotaka answered, her eyes an icy blue, like her twin Kidagakash. Starfire was seated at a table, looking out the window.  
Blackfire swept past the girl, her spring green gown whipping her around the ankles as if to say, 'This is the queen, you must step back.'  
"Starfire," Blackfire said, watching her sister stand up quickly and curtsy. "How was your date?"  
"Oh, it was wonderful!" Starfire said, beaming. "Absolutely fantastic. He bought me these cloths." She said, waving a hand to the corner where the cloths were stowed.  
"Why don't you get one of your slave girls to send them to the royal tailor?" Blackfire asked.  
"I already have enough clothes, Blackfire."  
"Oh, true." Blackfire paused and took the seat next to Star, gesturing for her to sit. "Star, you have become such a wonderful, graceful princess—"  
Suddenly Starfire's communicator rang, cutting Blackfire off. At once she spoke. "Answer it, Star."  
Star couldn't refuse a royal command. Slowly, reluctantly, she turned it on. Raven's face filled the screen. Raven did a little double take at seeing both Star and Blackfire, but then she spoke. "Hello, Star. Blackfire." She said with a little reluctant nod.  
Starfire felt Blackfire stiffen. "When you address my sister, Raven, you must say Your Royal Highness, or else." She suggested so gently, with a small smile.  
"Oh, yes. Your Highness." Raven said mockingly. "Starfire, Robin told me you're not planning to come back. Please, say he's lying."  
"I'm not sure anymore Raven. You know I loved him, and you know what happened with Terra and Robin." Starfire shrugged. "Besides, I truly love this planet. Oh, if only you could see! It's so exotic here, Raven, filled with things so pleasing to the eye, man-made and nature-made. And the people! Raven, Beast Boy wouldn't stand out at all here! Robin would, to be exact! People of all sorts of skins: pink, green, even polka-dotted live here! The fabrics and clothes are like nothing on Earth, the foods and spices and gardens and so sophisticated—"  
"Enough." Blackfire interrupted, smiling. "And besides, Madam Raven, Starfire has found her lover here. You cannot expect her to leave one she loves so greatly." Beside her, she felt Starfire stiffen at the word 'love'.  
Raven stared, openmouthed. "Lover?"  
"Yes, lover." Starfire confirmed.  
"And now I am afraid my sister must say Adieu, madam. Good day." Said Blackfire formally, reaching over and pushing the off button.  
Before Raven's face vanished, Starfire saw anger, worry, and hope etched in Raven's face. Somehow Star knew Raven wouldn't tell a soul about this conversation. Later, after Blackfire left...  
"There's a banquet tonight." Said Kida, stepping in from her room.  
  
"Another?" Asked Star. She was getting tired of all the balls.  
  
"Peasants will be watching. Think of it as your coming out party."  
  
Star shrugged and opened her wardrobe. A blue dress with thin straps and sequins caught her eye. It had a slim yet elegant skirt that brushed the floor. It was made of graceful yet stylish silk.  
  
"That was imported from Telan, our version of Italy." Kida said as she watched Starfire pick it out.  
  
"Do you think Asriel will be at the banquet?" Starfire asked, her face lighting up as she applied lip-gloss. She wanted to get to know Asriel so much better. She had told Kyo and Kida almost everything about her life. She could trust them completely.  
"Well, if she's a peasant..." Kida said and took the dress over to the changing curtain. Her face was glowing with a smile. Just the other day at a ball, she had met the most wonderful man ever. Already she loved him. He was tall and blond, with gray eyes that made you feel as if your soul was being scanned. His name was Joseph Moulin.  
  
"Oh...I hope she comes..." Starfire whined.  
  
"Don't worry. I'm sure she will." Kyo said and gave her sister a look that said, 'open-the-shoe-wardrobe-before-she-starts-to-worry.'  
  
"Let's pick out some shoes, shall we?" Kida asked and hit a button. Shoes appeared. "The peasants will be separated by a fence though, so none will harm the nobles." Said Kida pulling out high-heeled blue shoes made completely out of the softest lace imaginable.  
  
"Because they might kill whoever controls the land they live on." Kyo said, "Good pair of shoes. We can go to this banquet. I'm not sure if Alex is going to be there though."  
  
"Well, it's a ball for nobles. He was at the last one." Starfire wondered sitting back into a chair and starting to curl her hair. She would use diamond roses to pin them up, and have a matching diamond necklace and bracelet.  
"He told me to tell you he has plans with his family, they are having a banquet of their own." Kida said as she walked over to the dress rack. She picked out a smoky light purple dress. It had a round neckline, edged with black lace.. It was very tight fitting on the top and flowed out at the bottom, touching the floor lightly. There were thin straps on her shoulders. "Perfect." She said to herself. She chose a pair of very high high-heels that matched the color of her dress. She changed her hair color to a dark brown that reached her mid-back. She went into her room and took a fake flower out of a drawer and put it behind her right ear. The flower was a pale purple and had 4 petals. She changed her eye color to a deep brown. Kida walked over to the dressing curtain and changed into her selections quickly.  
  
"Let's see if you can do better, Kyo." Kida demanded, offended by her sister's smirking face.  
  
Kyo smiled softly, "Okay."  
  
She looked around for a bit then chose a silky, flowing gold dress. It had shots of silver here and there. The top was bunched up with glitter everywhere. The bottom flowed loosely and unlike Star and Kida's had a short train. To go along with it her hair changed to blonde and shoulder length. She changed her eyes to dark gray. She chose a silver necklace with pearls embedded in the silver lace and gold high-heels.  
  
"You look stunning!" squealed Star.  
  
"Told you I could do better, Kida," Kyo said while applying light  
  
silver eye shadow and clear glitter lipstick.  
  
"Let's go." Kida said grumpily.  
  
Star followed, she had become a little sick of all the balls and banquets but that changed when she entered the main Dining Room.  
  
It had transformed overnight into a huge banquet hall with a see- through glass wall. On the other side of the wall was another silver banquet table; the only difference was that it was bigger, and had more seats. There was no lighting in the room except for golden candles that floated high in the sky, along with little gold and blue floating lights that darted quickly here and there, and on the ceiling was a mosaic of angels. The mosaic captivated Starfire for some reason. The angels seemed to move, seemed to sing the saddest song known to man, with misery and a feeble hope spun into it. It was by far the most beautiful thing she ever had seen. It seemed to hold her, tightly as a mother would; wanting to keep her safe from danger and yet it couldn't. The lights, although being few in number, illuminated the room brightly.  
  
Starfire then noticed the tapestries on the wall. Even thought they were made from thread the pictures moved to tell a story.  
  
"Sit." Said a voice from the right side of the table. It was Blackfire. A light surrounded her, a pale golden light that matched her tiara, with was gold with a diamond in the center. Immediately a servant came over and placed a silver tiara on Star's head. Blackfire snapped her fingers and her apothecary came and handed Starfire a cup filled with a blue drink.  
"Drink this," Blackfire said. "It will make you glow silver, for all to see."  
"Why?" Star asked. "It's already so bright in here."  
"Not to the commoners. To them, the other side of the glass wall where the nobles are is semi-dark, so they can't see any lords they have grudges against. Now drink," Blackfire ordered, her eyes traveling to Kyo and Kida. Kyo and Kida acted as slave-like as possible.  
  
"Ah, I see your slaves have earned respect from you." Black said with an wicked smile. Kida and Kyo tried not to glare or do anything else that would get Star harmed.  
  
"Yes, they have gained respect. Also I thought I would show them off  
  
to the rest of the nobles!" Star said in her Princess tone and her most stately face. Blackfire started to giggle.  
  
"You're getting better, Star." Blackfire said with an evil smile. "Now, once again, drink the potion." She watched Starfire take a breath, then lift the cup and drink.  
The potion was wonderful. It gave Star the most wonderful taste she had experienced: sweet and sour with a tint of forbidden things in it, and a vision of blueberries and sugar merged together in her head.  
  
The other nobles began to fill in the room. As soon as the noble's were seated, the double doors on the other side for the clear glass wall opened, and in came a rush of peasants. Somewhere in the crowd she thought she saw a green blur. Sure enough it was Asriel. She looked like a noble in that dress. Her dress had a square neck that wasn't too deep with long sleeves that came to a point on the top of her hands. It didn't cling too much to her body but it hugged a little bit in the torso and flared out at the bottom. There was gold needlework that appeared at the bottom of the dress, the pointed sleeves, and the neck. Her hair was down, and she didn't have makeup on, but she still looked like an angel.  
  
Asriel spotted Star looking at her and smiled. She smiled back. Asriel  
  
curtsied and quickly hurried over and sat down.  
  
Once all the peasants were seated, Blackfire got up and smiled. She  
  
motioned for Star to stand up.  
  
"I would like to introduce to you all my little sister, Princess Starfire of the Black Planet!" Blackfire said motioning towards Starfire.  
  
The people burst into cheers and began clapping immediately; everyone's face was filled with such joy for having two breathtaking sisters as their rulers. Theirs was a new dynasty and everyone couldn't wait for the changes to come.  
Star smiled and waved to everyone. She gave a small curtsy once in a while. Blackfire held her hand up and everything came to an end.  
  
"Now, on with the banquet." Blackfire spread her hand over the tables and food appeared. There were many things, from vegetarian dishes to meat dishes, to lemon and cherry pastries to bread basked in cinnamon with raspberries inside.  
Starfire sat down and began to make herself at home.  
  
(::AN:: Hello, Reader! This is Mia! Hehe, sorry for making you wait. I had to update this chapter and add my own little flourishes to make it sound more elegant. Hope you like it! Don't worry, I'll make the others type up the next chapter SOON. .::) 


	12. Hot Hot Heat

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. Neither does Mia or Chain. But we do own our characters and plot line.**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER HAS R RATED SCENES, LANGUAGE AND VIOLENCE. DO NOT, I REPEAT, DO NOT READ THIS IF...well... you dont like R stuff!**

Time to Plan 

Starfire rushed into her apartments, giving a worn smile to Kyo and Kida as they followed. The smiled back and opened her wardrobe, pulling out a silver silk nightgown and handing it to her. She nodded, and rushed to her room after they all said a simple, "Good night."

The gown felt cool against her skin as she slipped it on, putting the clothes and jewels she wore earlier on a chair and washing her face in her bathroom. Then she crawled into her soft bed, and dreamt.

_Starfire was back on Earth, standing in a corner in her room, staring at Robin. He was staring right back, one hand gripping a chair to support himself. He pushed himself off and walked to Starfire. When he reached her he cupped her face in his hands and leaned in to kiss both of her cheeks. One hand reached to caress her neck and he leaned in to give her lips a light, short kiss. Starfire grabbed him and pulled him back to her for another, more intense kiss. He pushed her against the wall, his hands holding hers against it, her body touching his all over. Her chest pressed against his. She could feel the space between her legs pulsing. She kissed him roughly, she could feel his response because his hands tightened their grip on her wrists... she felt her arms growing numb, she roughly she wrenched her hands out and dropped them at the same moment Robin slid his tongue in her mouth. She jumped at the feel of his hands sliding down her sides, cupping where the curves were. It was then she knew what he wanted and she would give it... she WANTED to give herself... But she would make it worthwhile.._

_Star's lips were starting to feel sore from his occasional bites. If he would bite, right after he would kiss rather softly as if to heal the wounds he made. He could be sweet but if he was deep in passion he did what he liked... when Star pulled away for breath, Robin didn't waste a moment... he moved to her neck and kissed it lightly in a curved trail as he slowly peeled Star's green shirt off. Star now felt the cold air on her stomach, and was naked except for her black bra and pink miniskirt... why wasn't she wearing any underwear! She felt Robin's hands brush her stomach, and was surprised when she looked at his face, finally his lips were off her body, a questioning look in his eyes as his hands went to her back. She answered his question by kissing his lips, her hands ripping off his shirt. He nodded and unhooked her bra, she felt to cold air rush to her skin... Robin pushed her on the bed and began kissing her chest--_

_And then the dark figure appeared. It looked liquid and blurred around the edges. It center was a circle of red and brown, and inside that circle was a circle of glittering gold, and then the very small core of it was a pale, weak yellow. It paced back and forth as Robin took no heed of it. Star felt as if it's eyes were watching Robin do pleasurable things to her breasts, waiting for the right moment. Robin ripped off Star's and his underthings and began to make his way into her, as if the figure was not there. One thrust, two-- Star was screaming in pleasure at his hardness and her increasing pulses. And then, mid thrust, just when Robin's head was resting on Star's chest-- the figure pulled out a sword form the air and thrust through Star's heart. Star screamed, it hurt so awfully, why wasn't she bleeding? Pain racked into her, not just the area in which Robin was climaxing into.._

Star awoke just then, her hand on her heart, feeling cold air give her goosebumps. She looked around and realized her bedcovers were on the ground, and that her nightgown...ah... was on the floor as well, with her undergarments. One thought, and only one, crossed her mind:

_Why Robin?_

**Back on Earth**

After the episode between BB, Starfire, Robin and Terra, Robin avoided any contact with Terra. The Titans were even more silent than before. Slade didn't have any other attacks, but had contacted the T-Tower only a few hours ago.

**Flashback of Morning  
**  
"What do you want, Slade?" Robin asked looking at Slade on the screen.

"Ah...I see Terra has joined the Titans," He said in his usual monotone. Terra gave him a rude gesture. (The birdie) "Oh it doesn't mean you have to be rude. Oh, Blackfire just wants me to check up on you guys. Quite lonely without little Star isn't it?" He gave an evil chuckle.

"Stop taunting us Slade," Cyborg said entering the room; he looked up at the screen, a frown on his face.

"Some news from Queen Blackfire herself," Slade said. He disappeared. "My lady..." He said as she appeared.

"Oh, we meet again, Robin," Blackfire said with an evil smile.

"At least not in person," Robin sneered.

"That's no way to talk to a Queen!" Slade said in the background.

"Don't worry, he's just Starfire's ex!" Blackfire said with a bigger evil smile.

Robin's eyes (or the ones behind the mask) grew large. "What do you mean, ex?" he asked.

Beast Boy and Cyborg were behind Robin if he went berserk. Raven was nearby. "Oh, that's the news. Starfire has a boyfriend on my planet and she's cheating on you. Oh, but wait-- _you_ were cheating on _her_ in the first place. My sister was quite _loyal_ before that," Blackfire giggled as she saw him struggling out of Beast Boy and Cyborg's arms.

"Who is he?" Robin exclaimed trying to get out of their arms. "Where is the bastard?"

"Calm down. He's right here," Blackfire said and moved off the screen and up came Alex.

"WHY YOU BASTERD! YOU STOLE STAR!" Robin yelled, spit flying onto the screen.

"Can I have a couple of minutes alone with him?" Alex said to Slade and bowed to Blackfire. Then he turned back to Robin.

"YOU BETTER NOT HAVE DONE ANYTHING TO HER YOU SICK BASTARD!" Robin yelled.

"Well not as bad as you hurt her. The relationship was her choice," Alex said calmly.

"WHAT THE FUCK! SHE TOLD YOU!" Robin yelled his face completely red, and spit everywhere.

"Yup," Alex said relaxed, "She tells me almost everything. She doesn't wanna come back. She thinks you replaced her with Terra. And that must be you," He said pointing at the blonde, whose face was red with fury, "Of course she really thinks you replaced her as a girlfriend. You're quite the whore from what I've heard."

Terra was fed up with it. She was gonna blow if she didn't let it out, "IT WASN'T HIS FAULT!" She yelled pointing at Robin. Raven was taken aback as she yelled, "TRUST ME! IT WASN'T HIS FAULT! TELL STAR IT WAS MY FAULT TELL HER I'M SORRY!" Terra yelled collapsing on her knees and tears streaming down her face. "Tell her it wasn't his fault..." Terra muttered.

Raven, BB, Cyborg, and Robin were goggling at her. Never had she acted like that. Alex was looking calm. "I'll tell her as soon as she is finished in what she wants to do with me, at night, tomorrow," He said with an evil chuckle.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Robin, Terra, and Beast Boy yelled in unison. A couple of windows started to crack as Raven's emotions slowly started to slip.

Alex's evil chuckle slowly became a laugh and the line was cut off.

"What have I done?" Terra whispered to herself. Beast Boy went over to Terra and helped her up and made sure she was okay.

**End of Flashback.**

Terra had kept hidden after the episode. She came out later on during the day when it was time for dinner.

Beast Boy was worried about her but didn't show it. He had too much of a soft spot and her acting like this wasn't too good for him either. Robin wasn't himself either. He moped around. He never won games if went against, and he wouldn't eat as much as he usually did. "What are we gonna do?" Terra said at dinner. She didn't even touch her dinner yet. She had her hands in her lap staring down at the food.

Robin looked up, his arm jolted at the sound of the voice. It was always quiet at the dinner table. Beast Boy and Cyborg never ate loudly and manner-less. Raven would eat more than usual. "What...well we can't go there. Like Raven said before it takes two weeks-" Robin said and was cut off.

"Not through the demon world," Raven said but not in her monotone.

"WHAT! IS THAT LIKE YOUR MIND? IF SO I'M NOT GOING IN THERE!" Beast Boy and Cyborg both said and hid under the table.

Robin looked at BB and Cy weirdly as Raven gave a small smile. "Why don't I just call her?" Robin asked.

"Good idea," Terra said, "So she can blow our heads off!" Shereplied tartlylooking at Robin.

"But still we're gonna call her. If it takes a couple of times, we're gonna do it," Robin said as BB and Cy came crawling out from under the table.

"Alright..." Terra said.

After dinner Terra still didn't touch her food and Raven had seconds. Beast Boy finally gave up, "Terra...why don't you eat something? I'm...I'm worried..." The changeling said.

"I...uh...I thought...you didn't care about me anymore?" Terra said looking up, her purple eyes not sparkling.

"Well I thought you didn't care about me either..." He said back.

"To be honest...I kinda miss Starfire's cooking, and her..." Terra said as Beast Boy gave a huge smile.

"I didn't mean to have Star watch you and Robin. I...I was kind of jealous..." BB admitted, blushing.

Terra smiled and leaned forward and quickly kissed him on the lips. She sat back down, blushing and giggling at the changelings face. She shoveled the food into her mouth like the first time the Titans saw her eat.

"When you finish your food, Terra, come to my room and we'll call Star," Robin said as he set his plate in the sink, and left, trying to banish the image of BB and Terra's kiss and the pang in his heart.

Robin went into his room. He fell back onto his bed and took a picture off his bedside table. It was the Titan's goofing off. Star and Robin looked like newlyweds; they were facing each other with their hands locked in the front. They were leaning in; an inch away from each other's faces making a kissy face. Raven and BB on the other hand looked like a couple about to be divorced, with Cy as their lawyer. BB and Raven had they backs facing each other, arms crossed and a pouting face. Cyborg was standing behind them, with his arms crossed as she looked down at them with a frown on his face.

Robin sighed and put the picture down. There was a knock on the door.

"Robin, it's Terra," Terra said softly.

Robin moved to the side of his bed getting his communicator.

"Come in," Robin said.

Terra opened the door and walked in, closing it behind her.

"You ready?" Robin asked, opening the communicator.

"Yup," Terra replied.

Robin pressed Starfire's button and it accessed her number.

"Hello?" Someone with a familiar voice yet unfamiliar face said.

"Uh...is Star there?" Robin asked.

"Oh...it's me, Kyo, but yeah, Star is here," Kyo said.

"Can I talk to her?"

"Let me check..." Another curious face pressed against Kyo's, trying to peer into the screen. A few mumbles between the two girls  
followed, then a knock on a shiny redwood door.

"Kyo, Kida, are you done yet?" A muffled voice asked. It was obviously Star. The handle on the door turned and Starfire came in. She wasn't wearing anything but a robe. Robin stared at her as a funny feeling appeared in his stomach.

**(:AN: Hey it's me Anna, typing up the story. A cliff hanger this one is...hehehe. I hope you enjoy. And please, about the flaming with Starfire and Robin, we are not exactly doing this on purpose, I LOVE to see Starfire and Robin as a couple...it would be so nice, and cute and stuff...just wait...and you'll see..:)**

**_(Mia's note: Well! You finally got the Star/Robin stuff you wanted in an unexpected way evil cackle I wrote all of that scene, I'm such a seductress...ha...I wish. Anyway, whatcha think?)_**


	13. Kyo's Titanic

**Disclaimer: We don't own Teen Titans, but we so own this plot, the planet, and Alex, Asriel, Kyo, Kida, Joseph and Artur.**

**_Before Robin had called.._**

Blackfire sat on her throne in her rooms with an amused look on her face. The room was full of her 'best' courtiers-- scantily clad flirts and players. The room had a certain heat in the air and the music was hot and dirty, mixing in with the giggles and groans. Just the way she liked it. She loved it when a male would walk up and just casually touch her-- it would make her smile and giggle. Maybe if they were lucky she'd take them to her room. But there was only one man now that she would take to her room, ever.

Slowly Blackfire stood up, dusting off her purple dress, and making her way to the dance floor. The dress was small and tight, the way she liked it, with a short skirt with slits that reached all the way to her thighs, and if you were lucky you would see more as Blackfire spun around. What sort of purple, you ask? A very light purple, perhaps blue-purple if you wanted it to be precise. A dream purple, a purple that you would get absorbed in as it changed colours in the light; sometimes fading to a light, innocent tone to a deeper, darker tone that would amaze you as you watched it spin, spin, spin quickly, your eyes seeing nothing a royal rainbow of deceitful colours...

Abruptly Black stopped and went to her room. She opened her closet, her hand feeling for the secret passage.

**_Meanwhile..._**

Starfire was resting on her bed, looking at the ceiling, with Kyo and Kida sitting on the floor, staring up at the ceiling as well. There was a television stuck on the ceiling and they could not think of anything better to waste their time with than a cheesy soap opera. Suddenly the door of the room knocked, and the girls exchanged glances. Someone must had entered Star's apartments without knocking...

When Kida opened the door, Alex walked in with a large smile on his face.

"Hey, Kida, Kyo. Star," he walked to Star and bent down, brushing her cheek gently with his soft lips. Kyo and Kida quietly tiptoed out, shutting the door behind them, as Alex sat next to Star on the bed. He took her hand in his and played with her fingers as she turned off the TV and snuggled up to him.

"Do you want to go with me somewhere today? With Kida and her lover? It could be a double date," Alex asked, his mouth in her hair. Against his chest he felt Star smile. She pulled away.

"Sure! I'll have to ask Kida. Where are we going to go?"

"I dunno...I thought maybe I could try and get a big cruise ship to ourselves for the afternoon, off the coast of Kent," Alex said, his face bright with the anticipation of having Star to himself.

"That sounds amazing! I'll ask Kyo too, she won't be able to resist, if she does... HAH!" Star exclaimed and threw her hands into the air; she gracefully flew out of the room into the other closing the door behind her.

Suddenly, Blackfire came out of Starfire's closet.

Alex bowed, his head and nape bending towards her. Black watched his hair in amazement. In the light, there were some golden threads mixed in with the browns and reds. He had, she noticed, every hair colour except black. She ran her hands through his hair and tugged. It was curly, yet soft...

"Don't fail us this time, Alex," Blackfire whispered, letting go. "You will do as I say. Try to make her comfortable, pull as many moves on her as you can. I want her to stick with you, not Robin. GOT IT?" Blackfire said in a passionate whisper.

Alex nodded his headwhile bowing, "Yes, Queen Blackfire," He slowly rose.

Blackfire pulled a clear glass vial filled with red liquid. She opened it and took a sip, raising it in a mock toast to Alex.

"Cheers..." she said as her hair slowly began to turn red.

**Meanwhile in the other room **

"Kida, do you want to go on a double date with me and Alex? He's going to take a cruise ship off with us, and only we are going to be on the ship, along with a small crew who will stay out of our way! Ask your boyfriend! HURRY!" Starfire said as she floated around everywhere, she felt so light, like all burdens taken off of her.

Kida rushed out of her room, happily, and called up her boyfriend. Star smiled and turned to Kyo. She felt her heart break as she saw the sad look on Kyo's soft face.

"Kyo, do you want to come?" She asked sympathetically.

Kyo shook her head. "No. I'd feel like a fifth wheel. Thank you, though. I'll just go to the gardens with some friends. Maybe I'll have dinner with Joseph's sister, she's a nice woman."

Star nodded and walked out. Kyo rushed to her room, ready to cry. Why didn't SHE have a lover? She was sweet, and sensitive, and caring. She was shy, but she had nice features.

Suddenly she heard the entrance door open softly and figured Star and Kida had found a messenger. Kyo sat on her bed calmly for a minute until Kida came in, banging open their door.

"Please, help me pick an outfit!" Kida begged. They both went to the main room where the wardrobe was. As they opened the wardrobe they heard a familiar ring... the communicator.

**The call...**

"Robin!" Star asked, surprised. 

"Starfire, I'm really sorry--" Robin began with an apologetic face and voice, but was cut off by Terra.

"Star, it's all my fault! I'm really sorry, Star, I don't know what I was thinking." Terra said, her throat closing as she fought back tears.

"She confessed Star. It wasn't my fault… and now you're cheating on me… with Alex..." Robin whispered unhappily.

Starfire looked at the two with hurt tears forming in her eyes. "I… I didn't mean to cheat on you. I'm only… kidding around with him." Star paused and composed herself. "I'm a princess, Robin, remember? In a month I'll come back-- just to leave again someday—anyway, I give you permission to go out with anyone else in this month—"

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE A PRINCESS, STAR, YOU WERENT ONE BEFORE! THIS IS BLACKFIRE'S PLAN! SHE'S TRYING TO GET YOU TO FOLLOW IN HER FOOTSTEPS! DID YOU KNOW THAT SLADE IS BEHIND THIS!" Robin interrupted, his face red with anger and his voice quite loud. Star had stopped her crying, as did Terra. Both sides of the communicator became noiseless; a very eerie sort of silence took place as well. "Besides, all I want is you. I love you and I want you back."

Starfire didn't show it but she was seriously surprised. Mentally she took a step back. She didn't mean to hurt Robin… She remembered what he did to the Titans when they teamed with Slade. It was just a repeat. She wasn't really okay with Slade but she still wanted to be a princess. Besides, it may have been selfish but she REALLY wanted to go on the cruise ship. She wanted to see more of the planet. All she'd seen was the beach and the city, and once Blackfire had taken her and the court to this forest, which was supposedly used for Dark Magic ages ago.

"What if I told you that I changed my mind and WANT to follow Blackfire?" Star asked with a mischievous smile.

Robin had a confused look on his face then. "For what purpose would you? Black is just making Alex love you so that if I did anything horrid too many times you would turn your back on us…" Robin said calmly.

"Maybe I would! The whole boyfriend and girlfriend between us is done! It's over, ordered by Princess Starfire of Black Planet!" Star said her face turning red with anger at Terra's childish smirk; at Robin's face, which said clearly, 'she's acting spoiled and stupid'.

"But Star, you don't control me or my planet," Robin declared.

"YET I'M STILL A PRINCESS AND YOU SHOULD TREAT ME WITH RESPECT!" Starfire bellowed.

"I'M TREATING YOU WITH ALL THE RESPECT I HAVE FOR YOU _NOW _WHICH HAS BEEN REDUCED TO BARELY ANYTHING! IF YOU SAY IT'S OVER THAN FINE! YOU CAN GO OUT WITH THAT SICK BASTARD ALEX WHO IS ALSO A SON OF A BITCH! YOU GO WITH HIM WHILE ME, TERRA, AND BEAST BOY ALL HAVE THREESOME!" Robin exploded into the communicator. Terra was pink and deadly silent, staring at Robin and Star.

Star's mouth slowly opened. So he really did care about her, and yet he didn't care about her at the same time. He wanted her and yet he wanted Terra, too. Star bit her lip nervously, staring at him.

"You hate my being a princess?"

"I never said that."

"Yes you did."

"Did not."

"Your voice says it, why do you hate it?"

"I don't, Star."

"Show me your eyes."

Dimly, Robin was aware of Terra staring at him with large eyes as he took off his mask. His eyes… his weakness.

"I thought so," she said examining them. "You hate it. You don't understand. I love it here. I love my people…" she turned her face away, staring at corner of the room they could not see.

"Star, I don't hate you being a princess. I never said that, but its just that it sounds like Blackfire is getting you to be evil," Robin said with a sigh. He knew he shouldn't have showed her his eyes. He knew that she would see everything in them. His emotions couldn't hide in his eyes; it was a curse beyond comparison.

"Yet again you tell a lie. Your eyes say something different," Star said, looking back at them.

Terra looked at Robin and his eyes. 'So that's why he wears a mask,' she thought, losing herself in them.

Someone or something said something to Starfire in a hushed, urgent tone.

"I must leave now," Star said with a surprised look on her face,cutting offthe communication.

Terra climbed beside Robin on the bed, her blue halter-top and short jean skirt brushing him. She lifted his head in her hands. "Don't worry, Robin. Why don't you do as Star says?" Terra said, looking into those eyes, which told he was heartbroken.

"But Alex is going to hurt Star, " He said guiltily, and with a slightly choked voice.

"I know. But doesn't she deserve it?" Terra said as Robin pulled her into a hug.

**_In the Titan Living Room_**

Beast Boy sat watching TV while Raven read a book.

"Um, Raven?" Beast Boy said nervously, knowing Star wouldn't forgive Terra.

Raven didn't put her book down. "Yes, Beast Boy?"

"I…um…was thinking that, if Star doesn't forgive the Horny Two, and they became a couple…Raven, would you go out with me?" Beast Boy asked, sweating.

Raven's head popped up and she actually felt sorry for him. She felt sorry because he was wasting his emotions on _her_.

Sighing inwardly, Raven said, "Yes, Beast Boy, I will," She smiled back at him when his face turned red.

Beast Boy smiled. "We'll do some stuff on the roof later?"

"Don't push your luck," Raven said as she smirked and returned to her book.

**Back to Robin and Terra…**

Terra looked at Robin, into his eyes. Eyes she could read. She felt accepted in his arms.

"Robin…I'm gonna ask this time. I don't want you to be hurt but…can we be a couple?" Terra asked timidly.

Robin's thoughts raced through his head as one surfaced. His eyes seemed to smile as his hands went up Terra's back. She smiled slightly.

"Answer, Robin."

"Yes," He said and moved hair away from her ear and whispered, "I'd love to be yours, especially after what you did last time," He kissed her ear. She smirked as his face slowly came to hers.

"You liked what I did?" She asked, giving a seductive smile.

Robin was sick of talking. "Yeah, Star could never do something half as good."

"Well, no duh. She's a_ princess _from another planet!" Terra giggled.

"I'm glad you think that," said a voice. Robin looked over at the side, into the communicator. He dimly noticed, and regretted, Terra unstraddling him. It was Starfire on the communicator, wearing a revealing tight white tank top through which you could slightly see another layer of pink under it, and a green silky skirt that ended in layer after layer of many different shades.

Terra shut her mouth and looked at Star.

"What the fuck are you wearing and why do you want to talk to us again? I thought we broke up," Robin said in a hard, strangled tone, a surprised look on his face.

Star raised an eyebrow. "I haven't talked to you in the longest time! It was days, no weeks ago!" with that she shut the communicator.

"Robin?" Terra asked.

"Yeah?"

"I don't think it was Star before. The one you had the long convo with. It was Blackfire."

"It was Black...! I shoulda known. And now Star hates me."

"What are we gonna do?" Terra asked with a sly look in her eyes as her hands oh-so-subtly went to Robin's chest.

"We're gonna go to Black planet."

Terra's face fell.

**_On Black planet..._**

Starfire sat quietly on her bed for a moment, trying to compose herself. What was _wrong_ with those two! Dimly she got up and closed her closet, which was a bit open.

Kida walked in, her hair a long, curly chocolate brown, her eyes a dark blue. She was wearing extremely thick black eyeliner that gave her eyes a rock-hard look in contrast to her pink, suddenly sensitive lips. She was wearing a coral-coloured halter top that was very light and comfortable. Paired with it were charcoal-coloured shorts that showed off her long, long legs. She was also wearing black high heels that had ribbons to tie around the ankles. Star managed to give a low whistle.

"Whoa, Kida, Joseph's gonna pee when he sees you!"

Kida gave a slow smile and rubbed her hands together nervously. "Do you really think so? I'm not sure about this look, do I look a little slutty to you? I--" suddenly she broke off and started laughing hysterically. Star couldn't help but smile-- Kida giggled whenever she was nervous.

Kyo walked in with a solemn face. "You guys need to go now. A guard is waiting at the door-- he will escort you to the docks of this city."

Star and Kida stood up quickly. "Are you sure you don't want to come?" they both asked.

"No, I'm fine. I have some company coming just after you leave," Kyo replied with a bright smile.

Star and Kida smiled back and rushed out the door, banging it shut behind them. Kyo stared after them for a moment, and then sat down.

Slowly, she went to Star's room, sat on the bed, and began to watch _Titanic_ alone.

**_(A note from Mia: If you are offended by the way I have portrayed Blackfire, please don't be! You see, ever since Black was introduced to the series, she just seemed very... sexy. Like that would be her enjoyment. That she would like those kinds of things. Maybe it was her voice, and the colors associated with Blackfire (black and purple). In modern-day society black is considered a dirty, evil color. So is sex. Also her tone of voice always seemed like she'd have no problem leaving someone. So, once again, I'm sorry. And if you're very conservative and hate the slutty clothes I have designed, my apologies.)_**

(**Another note from Mia, but this time October 5th: Anna's grounded for two weeks, so it looks like it's up to me to finish this chapter. She can't come on... but don't worry! I'll finish this chapter! Anyway, it looks like 8th grade's a lot harder than we expected. Anna's in tons of clubs, and I have tons of homework, so we rarely are able to get on, and if we do, we want to do other things than write the story. I don't know, guys... this story has 21 chapters, and it might take us the whole year. And I am determined to give you lot the best I can so I edit and add scenes and that takes a while.)**


	14. The Harp of Destiny

**Disclaimer: We don't own Teen Titans, smart one. **

As soon as Star and Kida were outside, their guard spoke. "Let's go. There are other things I must do."

"What is it you must do?" Star asked as she obeyed, exchanging a look with Kida as they ran to keep up with the guard's impatient, large steps.

"I need to go to the training rooms and train some soldiers," the guard replied without slowing down.

"I didn't know we had training rooms… Why didn't anyone tell me, Kida?" Star asked with a confused expression on her face.

"Blackfire didn't want us to tell you. I don't know why. She probably doesn't want you to ruin your pretty princess-like hands," retorted Kida. It was then that Star remembered that Kida was little more than a peasant.

"Well, I wasn't a Princess before I came here, so why am I not able to train? Huh? Does my sister not want me to get too strong? Is she afraid that I will outshine her?" Starfire asked hotly, she was considerably ticked off at the moment.

Kida sighed and rolled her eyes as the guard chuckled softly to himself. "Don't speak such treason, Princess. I'll make an arrangement...just don't tell your sister. She'd kill me." Kida said giving in to the hotheaded girl.

"Are you sure that you wouldn't just want to sit around and sew a dress or embroider? It becomes pretty tough under my watch," The guard said and began to chuckle again.

"I'm pretty sure. Besides, you don't know how much power and strength I wield," Star said with a smirk upon her lips. "My sister may be a sorceress but that does not mean I am weaker than she."

"...But even you don't know the extents of your own power..." Kida mumbled, turning her face to stare at the gates ahead of them, her hand brushing the key that hung on the chain at her neck. And just ahead of them was her love, Joseph. He had long lips, made for smiling and kissing. His eyes were a dark gray that shone when she stepped in the room, looking at her like he would never let her go. His hair was blonde and it shone like gold. He didn't care that she was a nobody and he was a duke. He accepted her temper; his touch heated her blood. So sweet and yet so seductive at the same time. So logical and so reckless at the same time, Joseph Moulin.

And as she fell in his arms she could practically feel the sky chanting, 'and their love shall never fade… but shall it end in tragedy, like so many others? Oh goddess of Love do change their future…do change their future. For there is no explanation if their love should slowly die…'

* * *

"Anything else, sir?" A squat old man asked, bowing to Alex. 

"No, but thank you for all the things you have done. You may go back to the ship now," Alex said and smiled, patting the butler on the back. He looked around at the crowd that had gathered, staring up at the beautiful cruise ship that was reserved for the day by the Princess and Alex. The ship wasn't large, but it also wasn't tiny, and it had many rooms. It had a small crew and a captain; Alex wanted as much privacy as possible. Each room had a different theme and Alex knew Star would love the variety. And on the deck there were exquisite dining tables of glass, and a telescope in case Star wanted to see the planets at night.

There was a little crowd gathered around the ship and the red carpet that led to the doors. Alex smiled at the crowd as it began to cheer, and noticed that it was because Star's form had become visible on the horizon. Star quickly managed to make her way over to Alex, followed by Kida and Joseph. He could see flashes-- some people were taking pictures.

Starfire ran to Alex's open arms, and the crowd cheered even louder as Alex's arms wrapped around their Princess's figure. And he knew what they were saying: 'Very pretty. D'you remember the old king? So weak, but look at these two! Strong and potent and healthy. Oh look at Starfire's beau! So golden, so handsome. Duke of Kent, I believe. But his mother…? Oh, our kingdom will prosper once the Fire Queen gets off the throne and these two get on it…'. Alex beamed at Star as he held her at arm's length. She looked him up and down; he looked quite wonderful with that navy blue cotton shirt and his khaki shorts which, with stylish grace, brushed the ends of his knees. Alex held her to him again, then turned around to wait for Kida and Joseph to walk up. Alex first greeted Joseph like a friend, not with one of his lighthearted courtier's bows.

"Nice to see you again, Joseph," Alex declared as he high-fived Joseph.

"Same to you, Alex," Joseph grinned as he rubbed his hand. Alex had hit it hard. Joseph's eyes quickly settled back on Kida. He couldn't take his eyes off her.

Alex smirked, turned to Kida and gently picked up her hand and kissed it. "And you are the lovely Kida I have heard about?"

"Why, yes. Who else would I be?" Kida said sarcastically. Alex let go of her hand, and turned to the crowd, they had suddenly quieted down. He couldn't help but smile as he saw a small child, perhaps three years of age, teeter over to Starfire. That was why the crowd was silent—they wanted to see what Star would do. Star picked the child up gently although the child was a peasant, and looked into her blue eyes.

"She's blind," Star whispered with awe.

"Ah yoo Pincehss Stahfire?" The little girl asked, looking up at Star with her cold blue eyes, not seeing anything but darkness.

"Yes, I am. What's your name?" Starfire asked, smiling a sweet smile, as if she were talking to a friend she'd known all her life.

"Cecilia," The blind girl replied, grinning.

"Oh..." Starfire said in awe, "What a beautiful name for such a beautiful girl like you."

"Tank you Pincehss. I never talk to a Pincehss before. What palace like? Get eveyting yoo want?" Cecilia asked curiously.

Alex gave a small chuckle and Starfire's smile grew even wider, "The palace is a huge, beautiful place with long, endless marble corridors, huge, elegantly furnished rooms, and beautiful gardens. It is so large that sometimes I feel scared and lonely . But I do get everything I want, and if there is anything you desire, I'll try my best to get it for you."

Cecilia smiled, and her gracefully arched eyebrows were furrowed in thought. She licked her lips then said, "I wahn... I wahn people to be happy. Mama peasant. No job. Dada went bye. Peasants need better lives."

The crowd fell as silent as death. Was this Princess like Blackfire, with a strong temper and forced unawareness to the misfortunes of her people?

"I'll be happy to make your wish come true," Star said as honestly as she could possibly muster in such a state of shock. These were the words an adult who had seen the world would speak. An adult's words were coming out a child's mouth, a child who should have wanted the latest Barbie doll. She let the little girl down out of her arms and turned to the rest of the group, whose once smiling faces were grave at such a wish from the mouth of a little girl. It was then Star decided to take this girl's wish to heart, for she spoke the truth. Star promised silently to fulfill this girl's wish.

"Let's go, we want as much time as possible, right?" Alex said, trying to cheer up the whole group. He didn't show any signs of affection for Star while walking to the cruise ship.

Once aboard the cruise ship, Kida and Star leaned against the rail on the deck, facing the crowd and giving small, general waves. Starfire watched Cecilia stagger over blindly to a girl about eleven or twelve years old, with eyes and hair as dark and mistrusting as a starless night. The girl, despite her age, had two silver streaks framing her face. Cecilia tugged on the girl's skirt, and the girl swooped down gracefully and picked her up, frowning at Starfire and Kida. Kida secretly smiled back while Starfire's mind went tried to match an image with this dark haired girl. In the girl's free hand was a thick, silver-paged book. Where had Starfire seen this girl before? The girl kept her dark, dark eyes on Starfire accusingly as the ship began to float away.

And just as suddenly as she had appeared, Cecilia and the girl were gone.

"Would you like to explore the rooms?" Alex asked, as he, Star, Kida and Joseph stood on the deck of the cruise ship, beautiful aquamarine waters with white sandy bottoms all around them. Star ripped her eyes off the shrinking shore to smile at Alex, lacing her hand in his.

"What do you mean, explore?" Kida asked, looking at Alex.

"I mean that not many people know much about these rooms. Each and every room has a certain theme, or is based on something, " Alex said, looking from Kida, to Star, to Joseph, each of them nodding their heads in approval.

"Well then, why don't we go check things out?" Joseph announced smiling and taking Kida's hand.

"Yes, let's, " Starfire said, Alex squeezing her hand a bit more tightly as they went down under the deck. They came into a huge hallway that had wood paneled walls and a blue plush carpet. The couples took the room on the right and opened the wooden door.

Inside they were greeted to a grassy carpet, with beautiful trees painted along the walls. These trees were filled with colorful flowers in the most dramatic of shapes; they almost appeared like a person's lips. In the corner of the room on the grassy carpet was a basket full of these flowers, their sweet scent catching the noses of the lovers inside the room.

"Such a wonderful smell!" Kida said and rushed over to the wicker basket, picking it up and bring it over to the others. Starfire picked up a flower whose petals were a deep crimson color.

"How beautiful. This planet has so many wonders!" Starfire said as she smelled the beautiful flower and laid it back in the basket. Kida put the basket on the floor again.

"And yet you haven't seen all of the wonders." Alex replied, and wrapped his arm around Starfire's waist.

"Let's go on to the next room, I'm excited already," Joseph stated, leading Kida out of the door and into the hallway. For a moment the four people just paused and looked around them.

"This is quite a long hall. And what makes it worse is that there's another hall if you go around that corner over there," Kida pointed out, gesturing with her finger in the direction of the other hall.

"Well then, why don't we split up? You two can check out the other hall, and Alex and I will explore this one. There's twelve rooms in each hall, so it's going to take a while if we don't split up." Star suggested.

Joseph nodded. "That's a good idea. We'll meet you guys up on the deck near the kitchens when we're done."

When Joseph and Kida rounded the corner, Alex chuckled. "It's just me and you now. May I ask you something?"

"It depends. What is it you want to ask?" Star asked as she strolled over to the door across from the room they had just been in.

"What happened to the collar Blackfire put on you the day you came?" Alex questioned randomly as he pushed the door open.

"I didn't see you that day." Starfire stalled as she tried to find an answer. She stepped into the large room. It was underwater themed, and looked so realistic Star actually found out that she was holding her breath.

Alex stepped in behind her and stared at a painted mermaid with a bored expression. He smiled when he saw Star look around, after all the room was completely blue-themed. "I was in one of the hallways, and I decided to follow you guys."

"Oh. D'ya want to go to a different room?" Star asked.

"Sure, if you answer my previous question and any questions I ask in the next 5 minutes truthfully." Alex replied, leaning stubbornly against the door.

Star sighed. "Fine. The truth is I don't know. I guess the Queen trusts me more now, and knows I won't run away. She knows I love it here, and she wants the people to know I am properly treated. And where would I run away? Certainly not to Robin."

Alex pushed himself off the door and held it open for her. He smiled. "Okay then," he stated, and Star knew that he wasn't going to give up. He followed her into the third room. This room was candy-themed, a child's dream world. He plucked a chocolate rose from a bush and gave it to Star. "Why don't Kyo and Kida look identical sometimes, although Blackfire commanded that they must?"

Star thought about this one for a moment and smiled as she kissed his cheek. "Blackfire may make some rules, but she is still very much a new queen. She does not know how to rule with an iron fist and so does not impose on her rules."

Alex nodded and his cheeks reddened from her kiss. "Shall we leave?" He opened the door as Star nodded, and asked another question. "What, then, is the Key?"

Star blinked and tried to remember. "They said they were Keepers of the Key. I always thought it meant the key of the collar I wore." She looked around and headed to the next room.

"I don't think it's that. It has to be something more important. Remember how they said it? They sounded odd, a little sad. They were trying to hide its' importance by mentioning it in an offhand manner. It has to be something..." Alex insisted, but trailed off as Star opened the next door.

Star was too stunned by the sight to speak, either.

In front of them was a pretty image, too striking to be real. In front of them was a starry night in a garden with lush dark green plants bursting with fertility and a cobbled pathway leading to a castle, a fairy-tale castle with dreamy turrets and towers. A lover's haven. And they could hear music, sweet heavenly harp music in the most exotic blissful tune. Translucent fireflies made of shining pink and gold light hovered in the air, their light mixing with the hot seductive scent of the night. And silver droplets of water were entwined in the bushes, looking not like water at all but shimmering diamonds, wrapping themselves around the trunks of apricot and peach trees and between the petals of the roses that lined the pathway. This was perfect! Star never wanted to leave. Never, never...

"...Ranya! Ranya's music!" Alex looked stunned.

"Who's Ranya?" Star breathed, looking up at the ceiling. The sky seemed to stretch far far away, farther than the universe. If that was even possible.

"The goddess of music, she is…" he cut off and his face blanched white. Suddenly he bowed to her and stayed in that position. "I am sorry, Princess. I shouldn't have mentioned... please do not tell your sister."

Starfire blinked and turned to look at him. "What do you mean?"

Alex looked up at her. "I mentioned a goddess, and your sister has...punished... people who follow the goddess religion. That is why she is called the Fire Queen, because she burns followers of the goddesses. It is a forbidden religion that your sister hates. I had thought you would know of it."

A feeling of heat rose in her stomach. "No, I hadn't heard of it. Tell me about it." Star sat on a cold granite bench. "Alex, rise and sit next to me. Tell me."

Alex straightened and slowly sat next to her, silent for a moment. Suddenly his beautiful, calm face seemed to collapse and he looked worried, tired even.

"...Alex?" Star whispered, gently touching his head and bringing it to rest on her shoulder. She wrapped her arms around him and rocked him soothingly.

After a minute he spoke, and his rumbling voice against her shoulder made her feel soothed and troubled at the same time.

"I'm sorry…" He pulled away to look at her. "Where do I begin? The goddess religion is composed of seven goddesses. Their names are Ranya, Iseult, Essence, Marielle, Estrella, Astraea, and Aurelia. Their followers believe they control the planet, each with a certain task. Destiny, water, time, love, war, death, and health. Ranya is the main goddess, the most powerful. Legend has it that once before Ranya came to the planet and was to be stabbed by some man of course, she couldn't die or anything well, anyway, this other man saved her and she blessed his lineage and cursed the others'. Ever since she has been known as the goddess of destiny. She can make you or she can break you. They say Ranya is the very planet itself should another god or goddess hurt her, our planet would be hurt with it. Isn't it odd how a human cannot kill a goddess but a god can? Anyway, Blackfire hates this religion. Many men hate it. Why be ruled by women? These are men who have very thick pride."

"Blackfire's a woman. Why does she hate it?" Starfire asked.

Alex looked back up at her, "She is afraid. She is afraid of anyone who wields more power than she. Please don't tell her I'm telling you this...but...some say that she is afraid of the goddesses, if they are real, going against her. That they will punish her before her death. She is afraid they will favor the Princess with the pure heart, you, more than her, so she is making you follow her footsteps. She will bring destruction to these goddesses and this planet; she will not die without a fight. You see what I mean?" Alex said as he looked at Starfire who nodded softly.

"Starfire, promise me you won't follow in her footsteps, you mustn't, because if she over powers you, she can make you seem bad, when you really are good, believe it or not. Everyone loves you already; many are saying that you are a goddess in disguise just to get Blackfire off the throne and a rightful one on the throne. Please, promise me you will never follow anything Blackfire tells you to. Nothing bad, or anything with killing or hurting people or their lifestyles. Promise me..." Alex begged, as he looked at Starfire in the eyes with a desperate look, the music in the background sounding desperate, as if Ranya herself was taking over Alex to talk to Starfire, making her promise not to let anything happen to Black Planet while Blackfire was ruling.

Starfire took both of Alex's hands in hers and locked fingers, she looked at Alex with a determined look in her eyes and softly said to him, "I, Princess Starfire, of Black Planet, make a vow to you, Duke Alex of Kent, and Black Planet itself and the goddesses above, that I shall never let a thing happen to Black Planet while I am alive, while I can stop something, and I, Princess Starfire, promise you that I will never fall under Blackfire's command."

Alex nodded vehemently, and wrapped Starfire into a huge hug, "Thank you Starfire, thank you." He said over and over again, as the music became soft and happy. "You see, Blackfire killed my mother. My mother was a devout follower of the goddesses. She used to play Ranya's song."

Starfire nodded on Alex's shoulder, "I understand...this must bring back memories of your childhood..." Starfire said, "It's so cruel for Blackfire to do such a thing...sounds like the religion had a great effect on many of the people of this planet..."

"Yes... and to hear this song... It is believed that Ranya is the goddess of destiny, and once in a while she picks a rare few people's destinies when they are born. At one point in their life, they hear the music of Ranya. This is a sign that she is always watching on them, depending on them. So it was nice to hear it. Even if it's probably just a boom box or something, it made me feel happy."

"Destiny... I wonder what our destinies are?" Starfire wondered aloud.

Alex smiled and kissed her gently. "Who knows? Let's go back upstairs. Kida and Joseph are probably waiting for us." Alex led Starfire out of the room as they went up to the deck. The Captain was up there, and when he saw them he gave them a pleased smile.

"Hello. Did you enjoy the rooms?" he asked merrily, his dark gray eyes twinkling.

"Yes, I truly did. Especially the room where that harp music was playing." Starfire smiled.

Alex nodded and smiled at Starfire, "Yes. That was very pleasant music," Alex commented as he gazed at the Captain, who gave him a surprised look back.

"Excuse me? We don't have any music on this ship, at least not in the rooms. Maybe you heard Jim, the cook, playing on the flute? But then again he was playing a drinking song..."

Starfire's eyes widened but Alex didn't react at all. "But of course," he said smoothly. "That's what we meant. I suppose the flute sounded like a harp, with the ceiling between all and us. Now, will you excuse us? The others are waiting." He nodded to the still-confused captain and grabbed Starfire's elbow, steering her around the corner and to the table they had agreed on with Kida and Joseph. They still weren't there. Alex and Starfire sat next to each other and watched the sea, both thinking about what the captain had said.

Finally Star spoke. "I don't get it?"

Alex glanced over at her and reached for a snack on the table. "Really? I do. We heard Ranya's music because of destiny..."

Starfire raised an eyebrow. "You think Ranya has chosen both of our destinies?"

Alex met her eyes and held the gaze. "I'm not sure. But us hallucinating at the same time seems very strange. But us? What importance do we have to a goddess?" As an expression of fear spread across her face, he gently picked up her hand and kissed the palm. "Don't worry about it."

"I won't..." Starfire said, knowing she was lying. She'd probably rush to tell Kyo and Kida when they got back to the rooms.

Not moments later, did Kida and Joseph come up from the bottom deck, Joseph's arm around Kida's waist. Kida looked happy, with a large smile plastered across her face.

Starfire grinned at them. "See any good rooms?"

"Yes," was all Kida bothered saying as she plopped into a seat and reached for a scone that was on a plate on the table. She glanced at Joseph, then raised her eyebrow and looked him again, noting his stare and his smirk.

"Let's see," Joseph turned to talk to Alex and Star. "We went into a jungle-themed room, Kida was dead scared of that, thought some lion was going to come and kill her."

"Did not!" Kida protested, lightly hitting his arm.

"...and then there was this room that reminded Kida of her hometown, which was a mountain village in Atlantis, I believe your sister was Queen of that continent before she took over the others, Star, it's probably the prettiest continent despite the fact that it's much smaller than Tethys and Callisto." Joseph remarked, ignoring Kida.

Starfire's face brightened, "Do tell me about Atlantis. I read a book about it a week or so ago, it sounds really different than Tethys and the Imperial City Eros."

"Well, it has lots of mountains, and is very devoted to music. There's this one Opera House in the capitol city called Noor, it really is amazing. I believe Blackfire designed it with the Sydney Opera House from Earth in mind. There's the Cresent Moon Lakes, they're a very remarkable sight. Perfect place for ice-skating. Most parts of Atlantis are dedicated to farming and making clothing. Off the shore are the islands of Telan, our version of Italy, and then there are the Hamadi Islands. The Hamadi Islands are sort of a religious center for many religions, but mainly there's the goddess religion and the Eagle religion"

"Eagle Religion?" Alex asked. "Never heard of it."

The sight of the looming shore and what it contained, however, pushed Joseph's words far from her mind. There was an odd sort of building in the distance, surrounded by untamed grass. It was large and yet looked haunted, as if nobody had bothered to wash its' gray granite exterior.

"What's that place?" Star interrupted Joseph, pointing to the dilapidated building.

Kida stared at it. "It looks like a temple... A very old one. Probably dedicated to the Goddess religion."

"Yes, I would say it is the Goddess religion," Joseph said as he nodded his head, he looked at Starfire who was still awestruck by the building, and Alex who bathed in the glow of Starfire's startling curiosity about the building.

"You know, Star, I can ask the Captain to let us stop and explore the Temple if you'd like," Alex said as he took her still pointing hand in his, and closed her open mouth with his index finger under her chin.

"Y-y-yes. I'd love to!" Star said as she blinked a couple of times and spoke.

"Alright then. Butler, please do tell the Captain to make a quick stop along this shore. We're wanting to take a look at the temple there," Alex said, turning to the butler, who was off the second Alex finished his command.

"Kida, Joseph, would you care to join us?" Star said as her eyes twinkled at both Joseph and Kida.

"Of course we would! I wouldn't miss out on such a journey as this. Blackfire had all the temples destroyed, and the religion had no hope left," Joseph said as he looped his arm around Kida's waist, "What about you, dear?"

"Sure! I wouldn't miss anything about seeing the fun on Star's face," Kida said, smiling at Star and Joseph. She scooted next to Star and whispered, "Star, why are you so shocked to see it? It's only a temple, a very-run down one at that. Are you sure you want to go? We might find rats or something..." she sounded anxious, as if she was hiding something.

"I... feel like I've seen it before. Somewhere..." Star whispered back while her eyes locked on the Temple once more.

"Maybe it's Déjà vu? Maybe it's fate that you go inside that Temple." Kida whispered back, and smiled, "But then again, it can all be something from your past that looks like it, but has nothing to do with it."

Starfire looked away from the Temple and looked at Kida, "You're right, it does look like something from my past. Let's go, the ship is slowing down, and Alex and Joseph have already gone to a boat that's being lifted down." Starfire said as she pointed over to Alex and Joseph, and two sailors helping the boat land safely on the sea. Starfire took hold of Kida's hand and led her over to the guys.

In three short minutes the boat was sluggishly ending its journey to the shore. Star immediately jumped out, and the others gave a gasp when she stumbled on the sand because of her eagerness to get closer to the temple. But she couldn't see the temple-- it sat on the large hill in front of her, and one glance told her the trip wouldn't be easy. The hill was covered with tall grass and who knew what else. But her heart was beating faster than it had ever before and there was something twirling in her stomach... this was it, this was the place to could tell her everything she hadn't known... this could be the place that changed everything...

Star jumped as she felt Alex place his hand comfortingly on her shoulder. He was gazing at the hill. "Joseph and I will lead the way up. We'll cut the grass with our swords. You and Kida follow behind, that way you won't get hurt." Star couldn't help but smile; he was being so bossy and protective. She kissed him on the cheek gratefully.

"Don't be silly," Kida protested. "Star and I can help too." And just to prove her point she held a hand in the air and in it appeared a little ball of black light, which instantly transformed into a rapier.

Star smiled, and her eyes lit green and her hands followed as she cupped the green aura in them.

"Please, we're only being polite gentlemen," Joseph offered for Alex's sake. He didn't want these two beautiful women to be hot and sweaty by the time they made it up to the Temple.

Star shook her head. "Don't worry. We won't overwork ourselves." She floated upwards and stared innocently at Alex.

"Tut, tut... so stubborn." was all Alex said as he turned and began hacking away at the grass, making great progress with the help of the others. In no time they had reached the top of the hill, with the temple in front of them. A ragged wooden sign stuck in the ground nearby said, with faint blue paint, "The Temple of the Goddesses is off-limits to everyone."

* * *

IMPORTANT: WE HAVE BEEN EDITING THE PREVIOUS CHAPTERS 1-7 SO YOU SHOULD REALLY READ THOSE. kthnx.

**Author's Note: Mia: Sorry about our hiatus but we can't help it. Anna: Yup, this is what you get for putting up part of the next chapter on the last day of summer before our first day of Highschool. Yup. We've grown up so fast. **


	15. We Will Become Silhouettes

**Disclaimer: We don't own Teen Titans, smart one. Oh, BTW, if you really love this story, recommend it to be in some C2s, k? Thanks to the two who commented last time! **

The Temple was marvelous even though it was deteriorating. Great big, chipped and weathered pillars stood all along the exterior of the Temple, holding up a stone roof that had many chips and holes in it. As you entered through the pillars, into the shade, and through the wooden double doors, you entered a sort of greeting/reception room whose floor was made of grimy blue chipped and charred marble. The walls looked as if they had once been a pure white, but it was hard to tell with all the damage. If you looked up along at the ceiling, there were tiny tiles showing the scenes of many stories. Alex walked around a bit, and found a door that was burnt so badly you couldn't tell what type of wood it was. Alex gravely took hold of the golden knob on the charred door, paused for a moment as he bit his lip while thinking, and pushed with all his strength until the door opened, sliding across the dusty mosaic floor inside. Joseph, Kida and Star stood back as the dust gushed out of the room and into their faces. All of them started to sneeze and cough, but stopped as soon as most of the dust settled on the floor again.

"It's dustier in that room than in here. Should we still go in?" Joseph wheezed.

"Yes," Star coughed. "Please."

Alex tentatively stepped in. "It's a sort of prayer room..." he squinted. "I think I...see people? Statues?"

Kida's eyes widened. "People..." She followed Starfire inside the stuffy, dusty room.

Just like Alex had thought he'd seen, people. Yet if one were to get closer to them-

"They're statues, Alex, of the Goddesses." Joseph inquired, as he got closer to the nearest statue. He let out a relieved sigh.

The statue was of a woman, the age of twenty six, with an odd smell around her-- of earth and flowers, or rain and sun, it was so hard to distinguish. She looked to be in her mid-twenties, with wavy, mid-back length chestnut brown hair and wonderful dark green eyes that looked at the ground beneath her feet. She had a rather tanned complexion, and freckles spotted their way around her nose and onto her cheekbones. In her left hand was a REAL rose that was still alive somehow, perhaps blessed by the Goddess herself to beautify her statue and show her power over plants.

"That's Aurelia. She is in charge of the planet's crops and weather," Alex breathed.

The statue across from her, where Kida and Star were headed to, looked like a girl that was the same age as Star-- fifteen going on sixteen. She had straight, fiery red hair that just reached her pointed chin; her eyes were black and sparkled with mischief. Her skin was a sweet chocolate brown color, with no blemishes. She had a magical fireball in her left hand, and her feet seemed to be ready to dance with the energy of the flames, a self-satisfied smile playing on her lips. In her right hand was a crystal orb, the kind used for fortune telling.

"The first War Goddess, Natalia," Joseph said behind them.

"War goddess? She's a child," Star said.

"Ah, Starfire. If she's real, she's thousands of years old. Millions. Don't judge a book by its cover," Joseph chided her and smiled. "She's the goddess of fortune telling-- supposedly she chooses everyone's future from categories, such as fortune, fame, etc-- and sends down prophesies from time to time. She's also the patron of dancers. Dancers pray to her when they need luck."

The next statue that Kida, Joseph, Alex and Star headed towards was of a girl just a bit older than Starfire-- eighteen maybe-- and in Starfire's opinion, this goddess was the equivalent of Aphrodite. She had blonde hair that flowed around her shoulders, bright honey-brown eyes with gold flecks that reflected the ceiling above, and nicely tanned skin. Her body was perfect, with toned muscles and curves in the right places; her eyelashes appeared naturally and flirtatiously long and dark. Her cheeks had a bit of a flush in them, as if she had just told a lover a secret. In her right hand was a golden heart-shaped pendant. In the other hand was a mirror.

"Marielle, goddess of love and vanity. She's also the Goddess of childbirth and money," Alex paused, and then moved on to the next statue with the girls and Joseph.

This next statue was much younger then the rest of the Goddesses. She looked to be about ten years old, with straight black hair that fell to her shoulders with two white-silver streaks of hair framing her face. She had interesting eyes-- the inner part was dark night blue, with a hazel ring around that and tiny flecks of light brown in the night-blue. Very dark, very mysterious, almost as if those eyes could pierce your very soul and she could judge you for what you truly were. Her skin was pale, as if she had never been in the sun for too long, and of course with the blessing of appearing so young; there were no blemishes or marks on her skin. Her right hand was raised to her shoulder and carried a gorgeous, thriving flower. In her left hand, which was lowered to waist height, held a dead flower. If you put it all together in your head, she was the Goddess of Life, Death, and Judgment.

"So young for a Goddess. Even younger then Natalia. She is the Goddess of Birth and Death. She is the patron of children, so they pray to her," Kida commented, her mouth twitching a bit. "Her hair and eyes are so very dark."

"Yes, Astraea appears quite young for a Goddess, but that is because she is the goddess of children, along with judgment, life, and death, just like you said." Joseph spoke wisely. There were two statues left, so they moved on.

The next statue was of a woman who looked to be around the age of twenty-one. This lady had hair that contained all the different colors of blue water, and was put up in a scholar-like bun. Her eyes were sapphire blue that was fogged over as if in very deep thought, and she had pale, peachy skin. Tucked protectively between her elbow and the side of her stomach was a pottery jug that poured water into a small depression in the floor. The depression led to a hole in the wall through which sunlight filtered in. Star could faintly smell the fragrance of flowers coming from the hole, when she neared it. In the statue's left hand was a thick book, titled _The Essence of Life: Water and its' Goddess._

"Iseult, the goddess of water and scholarly knowledge. The cleverest of the goddesses," Alex commented as he smiled at Star, who was still intently studying the goddess' face.

Joseph and Kida moved onto the next goddess.

This goddess seemed to be the oldest of the bunch, looking to be in the middle of her thirties. She had straight, pale silver hair that reached her knees. Her eyes were silver with a hint of blue, and her complexion was very pale. Her eyes seemed to be looking over at the child goddess, Astraea. Her face was in a serious, concerned expression. In her left hand was a clock that was still ticking, no matter was source of energy it had.

"Essence, the goddess of Time, Peace and Light. She is the second war goddess. She makes peace after war. She, like Natalia, comes down to us disguised," Joseph said, looking at Kida, then Star. But Star was looking at Alex, who was moving his lips silently.

"Alex? What's wrong?" She asked. There was a frown on his usually carefree face.

"Six." he murmured. "There's only six. Where's Ranya? Wouldn't they have Ranya?"

Kida blinked and looked around. "Maybe she's in the garden," she said, pointing to a door nearby.

Joseph raised an eyebrow at her. "How would you know if there's a garden?"

Kida turned to Star and Alex. "You two go check out the garden. Joseph and I will check out the other rooms."

"Why are you ignoring me? Have you been here before? You couldn't have been. You told me you were raised on Atlantis before Blackfire kidnapped you and took you to the continent of Tethys. And even then, you've never been outside of the Imperial City of Eros!" Joseph interrogated.

Star took Alex's hand. "Come on. Let's go to the gardens." He nodded, and together they walked to the door and pushed it open. As they looked around, Star began to shake ominously.

**

* * *

**

**AN: MIA-- (gasp) AND SO THE PLOT THICKENS! So now we've let you in on the darker essence of our story-- the goddesses. They're very significant to the plot. High school is hard and the sequel isn't going well at all... Don't worry, we've got the first story done, it's just these next couple of chapters concerning the goddesses thats got us stressed.**


	16. Book of Rulers

**Disclaimer: We don't own Teen Titans, smart one. However, this story is on 21 favorites and 7 alerts as of Sep. 18, 2005, but no C2s! SUBMIT US TO C2S BITCHES, and we'll give an honorable mention in our next chapter (if you review and say that you requested our story be in a C2) **

**Mia: (giggles) I seriously love you guy's reactions! _QUOTE: I HATE ROB/TERRA! I HATE ALEX!_ omg. DO NOT WORRY. STAR AND ROB WILL END UP TOGETHER. **

**

* * *

**

In front of them was a long cobblestone pathway that led to a maze entrance. Along the pathway were arches, all demolished or swamped with dead plants. Most of the arches were covered in tangles of ivy and other wild flowers/plants, while the other arches were crumbling apart. Starfire walked up to an arch and observed one of the columns holding the arch up. It had pockmarks going down in a spiral from the top, but near the top, she could see gemstones sparkling where the scratches would have been. The pillars were once embedded with jewels, but Blackfire must've ordered them to be taken for her own treasury.

Alex and Starfire continued to walk down the cobblestone pathway, and as they reached the entrance of the maze, Starfire shivered and clasped hands with Alex, who got closer to her in response. The cobblestone path continued into the maze, whose plant-ridden walls were unkempt and disheveled. Weeds and other plants snuck up through the cobblestone path, and dead leaves littered the floor. Alex and Starfire stopped at every turning point and chose the one they thought would be best. They finally got to the last turn. All they had to do was turn right, and they'd exit the maze.

Starfire's breath became shallow as she took the last steps and turned. Now she faced a round fountain with what looked like a woman at the center of it. Starfire let out a small shriek when she saw the head was missing from the statue and lay on the floor, burnt and shattered into pieces. One part stared up at Star-- the forehead containing the eyes. Alex gasped as he saw it and then looked back up at the womanly statue again. She was standing, and both her arms were missing. The rest of her body was charred black and deteriorating. The few remains of her dress that were not charred appeared to be light purple and gold.

"This...this was the Goddess of the Planet...Ranya..." Alex said in a harsh, small voice as he stared helplessly at the statue.

At the bottom of the statue was the pool of water that the fountain fed into. Water was still contained there, with blocks of stone floating around. The water was an ugly green color and leaves were floating at the top and in the bottom. The foundation of the fountain, however, seemed to be pure diamond and did not appear charred in the least. Without that foundation, the statue surely would have crumbled.

"What has my sister _done_? Does she not enjoy the beauty of such things...? Does she not care for her people?" Starfire inquired to herself, whispering and shivering.

"Such a morbid place..." Alex muttered and shook his head. His hand grasped Starfire's upper arm as he directed her to a low wall that they could sit on. He let her sit down and he sat down next to her. She leaned against him, still looking at the piece of stone containing the eyes, his arm snaking around the small of her back, his hand resting on her hip. He kissed her forehead.

"What will you do, if and when you become Queen?" Alex said softly, his eyes searching hers.

Starfire's eyes became hopeful while her face became determined. "I will allow the Goddess Religion to continue. No, I'll let any religion go on. Everyone should have the right to believe in whatever they wish. Not only that, but I will try to help the peasants as much as I can. I want to care for my people, unlike my cruel sister. Freedom for everyone. The right to believe in whatever you want." Starfire scowled.

"I'll help you as much as I can. No matter what, I'll be by your side helping you. I can never forgive Blackfire for doing this..." Alex said as he shivered thinking of what she probably did to the Priests and Priestesses, even the people who worshipped the Goddesses.

Starfire sighed as she looked around; it really was a dark, sad place. No real life, just dead plants, or plants draining the lives of others. She closed her eyes and imagined what the place looked like before all this damage happened. She held the picture for a moment and opened her eyes and looked at Alex, "I wonder if Kida and Joseph have found anything better."

"They most likely have. Nothing can compare to this when it comes to sadness." Alex caressed her hand. Suddenly he stopped and walked over to the back of the fountain, behind the statue. He sat down on the ground, studying something. "Star, look at this!"

Starfire got up and walked over so that she was sitting next to him. Alex pointed to a plaque that seemed almost hidden. Written on it were the following words:

_Ranya does not know beneath what sky nor on what seas shall be thy fate;  
She only knows it shall be high, she only knows it shall be great.  
And so, Chosen, wherever destiny leads you, follow it without hesitation;  
where your talents and the needs of the world cross lays your calling._

Alex began reading aloud. "_'Trespasser, you have not the right. Seek not what you cannot have.' _Gees, that's a weird thing to put on a plaque." He stood up and looked into the fountain. "There's a weird blue marble square here... it really stands out..." he pushed on it. "Maybe there's something hidden under it...?" He pushed on the square block again.

It was then that Star realized that he could not see what she saw. Something strange was going on here. First the vanishing girl, then Ranya's Music, and now _this_?

Star straightened up and then sat on the edge of the fountain carefully, checking to see if it would hold her weight. Alex sat gingerly next to her, his arm wrapping around her back as he pulled her closer to him, and his lips brushed hers.

"But this isn't weird," He whispered as her lingered over her lips, Starfire's eyes barely open, her breath caught in her throat. She knew what was going to happen, she knew what he wanted. His lips plunged down on hers in a fiery kiss, as his hands found the curves of her body. Her hands went to his shoulders as his weight pushed on her, almost seeming as if she'd tumble into the water, but he kept her up.

After awhile of making out, Alex's hands took hold of the bottom hem of her shirt. Starfire, surprised, yet unsurprised, plunged her hand into the water to support herself from falling back. Her hands made contact with the blue marble square for a moment, and then-- her hands plunged through it, as if it were as weak as plastic. When she felt wasn't more water; Starfire was touching a surface that felt much like a book, and she drew her hand back as if she felt fire, breaking away from Alex's kiss with a gasp of air. She felt frightened. Alex had pushed on that stone and it hadn't moved a bit, but she...

"What's the matter?" Alex asked softly, puzzlement in his voice and face. Starfire turned her head a bit, so she could see behind her. There was a hole where the blue marble was. She couldn't see inside it, however. She had the most peculiar instinct that she should not show Alex what was inside that hole.

"Nothing," Starfire said as she shook her head breathing slowly, but her lashes covered her eyes to where she was looking at.

"There's something wrong. What is it?" Alex inquired, seeking an answer for sure.

"I'm...I'm not ready for sex yet..." Starfire said looking away from Alex and the fountain.

"Oh, so that's what it is. Well I respect your feelings Star. I understand," Alex said as he took Star by the chin, and kissed her lips softly. "Well, I'll go find Kida and Joseph. You can stay here and think if you want. I'm sure you'll find your way out of the maze a certain way," He said, knowing she could fly, and he smiled.

"Alright, I'll stay and think," She said and smiled softly. "I'm sorry Alex. Please don't be mad at me. It's just that here... and now... it doesn't seem right to me."

He smiled back. "I'm not angry. But my bedroom door is always open." He winked and walked away. Starfire waited a minute, until she could no longer hear the soft movements of Alex's feet. Then she quickly stood up, carefully withdrawing her hands--and whatever they held--from the hole.

It _was_ a book; she had seen this book before. It took her a moment, but then she remembered that she had seen a girl with dark hair holding it: the girl who had vanished with Cecilia, the girl with the extremely dark eyes.

The book was thick, with a light brown leathery cover, and yet felt so light. The edges of the pages were quickly changing, from silver to red to green to... Starfire lost track, the colors were changing too fast. Starfire curiously opened the book to the first page, not noticing that the calm breezes of the day had suddenly become more forceful and violent. The first page was blank, with a simple title: _The Book of Rulers. _

Starfire traced her finger along the words and as she did, she was surrounded in a tiny cyclone of leaves. The leaves stopped slowly in midair, and an eerie silence took place. Starfire looked around and touched one of the leaves, causing it to fall to the ground. Starfire gasped and then looked at a watch on her wrist; _Time had stopped._ Starfire pushed the rest of the leaves out of the way as soon as a round, silver light and another black aura appeared ten feet in front of her. Two females stood in those portals of light; one was a child-- the girl who was friends with Cecilia! --And the other was a middle-aged woman. Starfire's free hand covered her eyes as she tried to look at the two, and suddenly she was forced to her knees when the older woman began to speak. She had seen them before! They were... no. _Were they_...?

"Starfire! I am the goddess named Essence, handler of Time and Peace." She paused, gazing down at Starfire. There was a hint of a motherly smile on her face. "And this is Astraea, goddess of Judgment and the Life Cycle." Her hand motioned to the girl next to her.

"This can't be happening!" Starfire exclaimed. "I'm dreaming... I saw you at the docks with Cecilia... I'm dreaming... this is all a strange dream."

There was an aura of power around the goddesses; perhaps it was because of their matching dresses, which looked more like robes. The sleeves were long and the hemlines brushed the floor; there was a sash around each of their hips. Astraea's dress was black with a white sash; Essence was wearing a burgundy robe with a silver sash. Essence's right hand held a long staff, which was as tall as her; she held it effortlessly beside her. She was rubbing the butt of it into the ground, and on the top of the staff was a silver, giant orb. It seemed to have a crystal clock inside of it. Starfire could make out black Roman numerals for where the numbers would be, and black hands. Astraea was carrying a seven-foot glaive in both hands; she held it horizontally. Starfire couldn't help but feel very intimidated.

Astraea stepped forward a few steps so that she stood just before Starfire's kneeling body. "Rise, Starfire. You know you can." The child demanded. Her dark eyes were gleaming as brightly as two diamonds. Starfire looked up at Astraea and still had to cover her eyes a bit. Star hesitated for a moment and forced herself to stand, her knees still weak.

"With my power, I give you this Glaive to protect the _Book of Rulers. _For you are its Handler-- its Mistress, if you prefer-- and forever shall be, until I and death take you." The child said, handing over the Glaive to Starfire.

"I don't understand! Why do I have to have these?" Starfire held the Glaive in her hand wearily; it was beautiful and yet so deadly. The top of it was curved to a sharp point, and the pole was jet-black and at least six feet long. The blade on top was sort of shaped like a G, but very thin and sharp. The metal seemed to be harder than diamond, and was a milky white color and smooth texture.

"Because you're the Chosen One," Essence said patiently. "You're the one who will save us all."

"How am I supposed to do that?" Starfire asked.

"We don't know. You don't know. All we know is that you're the only one who can save Ranya, in a few years." Astraea said. "Study the Book. Show it no one except Kida and Kyo. Do not speak of it until you reach your rooms. This glaive is a gift from all seven of us, even Ranya. We had it made for you a long time ago, before Ranya..." Astraea trailed off; her eyes got a bit teary.

Essence gracefully walked towards Astraea and laid a comforting hand on Astraea's shoulder, "Ranya was taken away from us and hidden." Essence finished softly. "But Starfire, we can't talk about that now. We want to make sure your mission is clear."

"Wait. What's in this Book?" Starfire asked.

"Everything you need to know about us, the planet, and there's a lot of spells which we want you to memorize. Don't show this book to anybody, Starfire, even your own sister! Especially your own sister." Astraea said.

"There are six goddesses left right now. We all need you. Even we don't know where Ranya's kidnapper has hidden her. We cannot tell you who Ranya's kidnapper was, however, because it would disrupt the parts of the future that we _do_ know. In a few years' time we will meet again, Starfire." Essence explained. "And this planet will be in major jeopardy. Its' prosperity will decrease, and chaos will be everywhere. Dark times lay ahead, Starfire, and only you can set it right. You know you can set it right, and you must. For everyone's safety."

Starfire calculated this all in her head, but she was still confused. Her coronation was in a month. Did they mean that Starfire would stay on the planet? Or would she eventually leave? "Wait, this is all too fast. So much information. Why me?" She looked around frantically.

Astraea looked at her calmly, "Please Star, do calm down. We can't tell you why you are the Chosen one. But you are." She reached out with her small hand and with her middle finger touched Starfire's forehead and it tingled for a moment as the magic spread throughout Starfire's blood and brain, giving her a power and warmth she couldn't explain.

"You will understand in due time," Essence said in a motherly tone, "For now, it seems as if it's nonsense to you, but we had to speak to you now, not any time later. Later would be too, well, late."

Starfire finally nodded understandably. "I will memorize spells and study this book. All of it. Someday I will see you again. I'm the only one who can help find Ranya; I'm the only one who can save the planet because I am the Chosen One. I will show the book to nobody. I will practice with this glaive. Am I allowed to let people see it?"

Astraea nodded. "Yes. And about the glaive..." she gave Starfire a few tips on how to handle it.

"Eventually you will get used to it, and shall handle it with ease," Essence finished for Astraea. "I believe it is time we go now, Astraea. May Natalia bless your future, Starfire."

"Oh, but first. Just to help you out," Astraea waved a hand and the book and glaive disappeared. "Get to your rooms as quickly as possible. This spell will only last for six hours. The glaive and book are disguised as tattoos on your right hip, Starfire. Rub them and say, 'Reveal yourselves,' when you want them to reappear." She paused. "Do not be afraid to ask the Keepers of the Key for help. They know how to disguise them. And they will be joyous to know that you have the book."

Starfire had heard that term before: 'Keepers of the Key'. Where...?

"Goodbye, Starfire. Until we meet again," The two goddesses said. And with a flash of purple light, they disappeared. The leaves around Starfire began moving again, but this time they moved gently. Time had started again.

Starfire sat down on the fountain's edge and put her head in her hands. She believed the two goddesses. But... saving the world... seemed, well, _impossible_. After all, she was barely sixteen! At least she had a few years to get used to the idea of being the 'Chosen' one. But _why_ her?

Suddenly Starfire heard footsteps running towards her. She looked up, watching the entrance to the garden. Eventually Kida ran in, with a worried expression on her face. She stopped dead when she saw Starfire sitting on the fountain's edge.

"_You_?" was all Kida said. "You're the... the..." she looked around. "They told me not to speak of it here. We need to go home. Now."

Starfire stood up, "_You're _the Keeper?"

"Yes, and so is Kyo. Show me the tattoos," Kida stepped closer. Starfire obeyed. Kida shook her head, and then spoke. "I can't believe this. I can't believe it's you."

"Tell me about it!" Starfire sighed. "I don't know what's so special about me. They couldn't tell me why I'm the Chosen."

Kida shrugged, "Maybe it's your blood. Then again, did Ranya choose your destiny?" She replied thoughtfully.

Starfire thought. "Well, I don't know my ancestry very well. Maybe my all-the-way-back grandpa was from here. And in the boat, Alex and I heard what he called Ranya's music..."

Kida's mouth twitched at the mention of Ranya. "Did anyone else hear the music?" When Starfire shook her head no, Kida nodded approvingly. "Good. Come along, let's find the boys and leave."

* * *

**A/n: Yeah... sorry guys. This is Mia. I'm sorry this took so long. Just to let you know, we have edited chapters 1-7 so you should really read those. There are some major changes in those chapters.**


	17. Holding Out For A Hero

**DISCLAIMER: we don't own this stuff. **

**

* * *

**

As soon as they came back to the palace, Kida ran inside. Starfire was about to follow her when Alex grabbed her arm and silently motioned for her to stay with him. When Joseph went inside Alex began to speak.

"Starfire..." Alex said her name a bit nervously. "I can't take it anymore. I need to tell you..."

Star watched him apprehensively. She had only an hour or so left until the spell wore off. The sunset behind Alex made her feel a bit anxious. "Yes?"

He finally looked at her. "I want you. I can't... When we were at the fountain I wanted to... I mean, my desire for you is very strong..."

_Oh. Oy._

Starfire laced her fingers with his. "Alex. I want to… you know. Do it with you. But not now. I'm not ready," she bit her lip, "but soon. I can feel it. Whenever I'm with you my skin feels as if it's on fire."

Alex regarded her wearily. "You'll let me know as soon as you're ready?"

Starfire smiled and rewarded him with a kiss. "I'll let you know, love. I'll let you know," She laughed as she felt him run his hands up and down her sides, feeling her curves. Alex pulled her toward him hungrily for another kiss, pressing their bodies tightly against each other.

Starfire let him kiss her more and more passionately for another minute or so. He deserved a little reward.

* * *

Star came to her rooms about three minutes later, panting. Kyo shrieked when Star came in, and locked the door behind her. She ushered Starfire into her and Kida's bedroom, and locked the door there too. 

"I can't believe it's you!" Kyo squealed as she pushed Starfire on the bed. Kida was sitting on a chair, grinning. "You're the one who will save us," Kyo grabbed Starfire and pulled her into a hug. Kida saw the expression on Star's face quickly change, and pulled her sister off the Princess.

Starfire was in pain. Her breaths grew shorter as a white light surrounded her. The tattoos on her hip glowed, and suddenly they disappeared. Gleaming above her were the glaive and the book. Starfire's eyes were hazy, "What am I going to do?" she asked, quietly and shakily. "How will I hide these? It's impossible..."

Kyo shook her head. "No, it is not impossible. We were trained for this, Starfire. We can make the book a tattoo, and as for the glaive, we can make it into a charm on a bracelet," At this, Kida got up and walked out of the room and Kyo continued on nonetheless. "And if you ever misplace the bracelet, you will know where it is and be able to find it, because I'll cast a charm on the bracelet."

"I'd like the tattoo to be on my hipbone, then." Starfire stated as Kida came in with a simple gold bracelet in her hand. "And since it is a secret, it should be small in size... about the size of my thumb's fingerprint." Starfire looked at Kida, who has holding a small, wand like staff in her hands. The staff was simple, about a foot long, and had a black onyx at the top.

"I'll do the tattoo... you do the bracelet, Kyo." Kida said. Kyo nodded, took the glaive, and walked over to the desk in the corner. She laid the glaive on the table and got to work. She held no sort of weapon in her hands; instead she waved her fingers delicately over the glaive, almost as if she were spinning a spider's web and the glaive seemed to be slowly shrinking.

Kida placed the onyx of the wand on Star's exposed right hipbone. "This might hurt a bit... I control darkness, and darkness isn't exactly gentle... are you ready?" Starfire nodded slowly, and Kida began muttering incoherently. All of a sudden there was a flash of darkness about the room, mixing with the gentle auras the glaive, Kida, and the book were giving off. The darkness faded slowly, and Starfire felt something pinch the spot Kida had touched with the onyx. When Starfire could finally see clearly, the first thing she noticed was a jet-black tattoo on her hip. It looked exactly like the book.

"I think it will change colors, just like the book does, whenever your emotions change. Right now you feel troubled," Kida said, staring at the tattoo and at Star's sweat streaked face.

Kyo walked over and clasped her hand around Starfire's thin wrist. "This bracelet is ready. But I need to test the spells on it first; for I just carved a charm into it in I need to know if it works. Where did I hide the bracelet?"

Starfire answered immediately. "It's in the bottom right desk drawer under all those belts that you own. Right?"

Kyo smiled and got it out. "Perfect. You were right." She walked back to Starfire and put the bracelet on for her, around her left wrist. "Now you need to sleep, Star. Can you walk?"

Starfire stood shakily, and the twins got on either side of her. They put their arms around her shoulders for support, and helped her walk. Starfire kissed the both of them on the cheek and murmured thanks-- they were true friends.

"Listen," Kyo said. "We need to explain to you what the term 'Keepers of the Key' truly means. Blackfire only knows a portion of that title-- that we can control portals. She also knows that we were meant to safeguard the Book, which was why she captured us. She wants that book badly, Starfire. You can't let her know. She'd kill you for it."

Starfire felt so confused. "Tell me, how did you become Keepers? Is it genetic? How did you meet the Goddesses?" the girl paused. "For all this time I've felt so close to you two, when in truth I know nothing at all..."

"That's a story for another day, dear." Kida said, and smiled in support. "

* * *

During the next week and a half, Starfire mainly devoted her attention to her glaive, and visited the training rooms often. She saw Alex occasionally, but mainly steered away from the boy-- she didn't want to give in to temptation. Kyo informed Starfire that she should begin memorizing spells from the Book-- at least one per week. So far Starfire had memorized a simple healing spell that could heal minor injuries, called First Aid; a spell that shot three balls of green aura, titled Slimeball; and a spell that would increase the strength of whomever she wished, labeled Axion. 

It was putting those spells to use that was that hard part. If she used the spells too much, she felt weak, so she mainly stuck to using the glaive and the attack moves she had possessed before. The Keepers of the Key encouraged her, saying she'd be an expert soon enough. Handling the glaive came naturally, and Starfire actually found herself enjoying the challenge.

One Friday at the training grounds, Starfire finally ran into Alex. She hadn't seen him since their date; he looked a bit embarrassed, but that expression faded quickly and was replaced by a curious smile.

"A glaive? I didn't know you were a glaive-handler. Looks like I better watch myself around you." Alex teased as he gently pulled some of Star's hair off her sweaty forehead.

"It's new. Kyo and Kida gave it to me, as a... a thank you present." Starfire lied, collapsing on the couch behind them. She looked at the training rooms around them-- all that separated the rooms from this lounge was a dense, see-through wall. Not many people were training today, for Blackfire had arranged a hunting event, and most of the court had gone.

Alex tilted his head as he watched her for a moment. "Have you been avoiding me lately, Star?" When she shook her head, he spoke again. "Okay... well, do you want me to program the computer for you? Let's see what you're made of." The training room Star was using had a computer that could program monsters for her to fight.

After a moment Starfire nodded. "Okay. Let me put on my protective gear... you know that there are ten levels? Right now I feel like using a level eight monster." As she pulled on her boots, she looked around for an energy bar. There was usually a box filled with them next to the couches-- but there were none. Starfire sighed a bit and took a sip of her Crocoade-- the Blackfire version of Gatorade.

In a few minutes Starfire and Alex were in the training room. The room was divided into two sections by yet another glass wall-- one side held the computer and other mechanical things, and the other side was empty, a room of pure white nothingness. Star couldn't help but think back to when she was first kidnapped by Black, and when she was injured in a room just like this (only on Earth), by Annasheba. It always gave a power surge to Starfire and she put her maximum strength into everything, almost trying too hard at times.

Star felt adrenaline run throughout her body as the monster appeared, in the form of a nimble green nymph that was only four feet tall. It moved quickly, and wasted no time in charging at Starfire. It slashed at Starfire with sharp, inhuman talons (it was impossible to distinguish the sex of her attacker) and bit where it could with rows of wolflike teeth. Starfire parried and blocked what she could; her enemy was too fast, there wouldn't be any time to perform a spell against an opponent with that speed. Her glaive was heavy, and she was not exactly swift with it yet. The princess felt herself straining muscles that she didn't know that she possessed when handling her weapon. The girl swung at the nymph's neck, and the blade made contact with the skin, making a harsh cut. It bled for a moment-- and then the wound quickly closed up. Starfire gasped and felt her limbs shake, both from fear and from exhaustion. The nymph head butted her knees; Starfire collapsed and let out a shout of pain as her right ankle twisted the wrong way.

In mere moments Alex rushed into the room. He seemed to have a different sort of energy around him as he pulled out two thin swords from their scabbards that hung on his belt. Starfire tilted her head as she watched her lover attempt to finish off the nymph quickly-- his fighting style was odd to her. Starfire mustered the last of her energy and, very quietly, performed the Slimeball spell.

Green flames engulfed the tiny body, and then everything went black.

* * *

"...you're sure she's fine, Duke Alexander?" 

"Please, Madam Kyotaka, just call me Alex. She gave out a shriek of pain before she lay on the floor and then went unconscious after she shot three star bolts at the green nymph, a level eight monster," He said stated everything he knew about the situation. "She seemed weak before, but was very determined to finish off the monster. Doing so sapped her remaining strength."

Kida and Kyo shared a knowing skeptical glance and then turned back to Alex.

"What?" He asked confused.

"Nothing." They both said at the same time.

"Why talk about me when I'm right here in the room?" Starfire joked as she slowly tried to sit up, blinking her eyes to refocus them. As she tried to move her right ankle she took a sharp intake of breath to substitute for the scream that wanted to let itself out.

"That's not good," Kida said shaking her head, not knowing what to do.

"Well you're not just supposed to stand there!" Kyo chided and gave Kida a little shove and asked Starfire questions. "Where does it hurt?"

"My right ankle," Star said, short of breath from the pain.

"Is it broken or sprained?" Alex asked as he looked at Kyo. Kyo immediately began pulling the zipper down on her purple boots, although carefully so that she wouldn't hurt Star. Once the boot was off, she shoved it at Kida who gave Kyo a face that read, "Don't boss me around." and Kida put it away. Kyo looked intently at the ankle, it was swollen but there were no projections of bone, but there could be a splinter of bone somewhere.

"Alex, it could be sprain, or broken, but right now, I can't tell, I'm not a doctor, but I can use common sense. Starfire _needs_ to see a doctor to find out what's wrong," Kyo explained the situation.

Alex nodded, "Alright, I'll take her to the doctor, I know where she is. We won't run into trouble anyways, no one's here in the palace." He approached Starfire where she was laying on the greeting room couch.

"I don't want to be a burden on you; can't you just get the doctor here?" Starfire said, cringing at the pain she could faintly feel.

"No, he needs to see in your foot and those tools are in the doctor's office. Now when I pick you up, get comfy in my arms, it's going to be a bit of a long walk," Alex said and placed an arm under her shoulders and made sure he didn't get any of her red hair, and under her knees, making sure he didn't jar the ankle. Starfire's arms immediately went around his neck and she situated her shoulders to where it didn't hurt her back.

"Alright," Starfire said.

Alex nodded to Kyo and she immediately opened the door and they made their way to the doctor's apartments. They were silent as Alex walked, and Starfire liked that more than anything; in fact, she liked it even more than she liked kissing him. She liked hearing his heartbeat through the thin cloth of his shirt, smelling his sweet masculine smell as it engulfed her in a comforting way, and feeling his hands hold her as tenderly and gently as anything. She had never seen this side of him before; usually he was reckless and funny and easygoing. Now he was caring and open.

The doctor welcomed them, looking slightly stricken. Alex explained the situation as the tiny, pudgy man strode throughout the room, bringing materials to the bed that Star lied on. First the man laid a thick piece of tape all around Starfire's maimed ankle, ignoring her whimpers of pain. Glancing over at Alex, the Princess could tell that every sound of pain that she made hurt him as well-- the young man was sitting in a chair, elbows digging into his knees, head in his hands, looking at the ground instead of her, and he was biting his lip, a thing he did when he was nervous-- so she tried to be quiet.

"It's not your fault, Alex. I shouldn't have overdone it, so please don't look like that." Starfire comforted as the doctor yanked off the piece of tape; she yelped from the pain and noticed that, in large red letters, the tape said SPRAIN. Alex only looked guiltier and Starfire cursed at herself silently.

"Princess, I want you to rest for twenty-four hours before seeing me again. I want you to rest, and don't walk without crutches. You, boy," the doctor barked as he put an elastic compression wrap around the injured ankle, before putting on the brace. Alex jumped up. "Get her some blue crutches from my supply closet. This is a minor sprain, but do be careful in the future, Your Highness. I shall give you some medicine now, for the pain and to prevent swelling, but you don't need any other medicines, because this pill works wonders. You'll fall asleep in about thirty minutes because of it. Remember to keep your ankle elevated as you rest, if you wish to recover quickly."

Starfire nodded, but the doctor didn't notice, as he was writing out his instructions again on a piece of paper. He handed it to Starfire, who tucked it into her pocket to give to the twins, and then the doctor gave Star the pill he'd promised. As Starfire swallowed it down with a cup of water, Alex came back with the crutches.

In a few minutes the two were wobbling down the silent hallways, side by side. Alex hesitated by a hallway constructed of marble tiles that were arranged in various patterns of green, blue and purple.

"I was in that corridor when I first saw you." he said gravely, walking past it with her.

"Really? You noticed me even then?" Starfire asked, blushing.

"Of course. Nobody here has hair like yours. Nobody here is as beautiful as you are." That line would have sounded so corny if it had come from another man, but the way Alex had said it-- innocently, honestly-- made Starfire's heart swell. She smiled for a long time, and before she knew it, her apartments were just down the hallway.

Starfire stopped and Alex did too, two steps ahead of her. She reached out and gently clutched his shirt, gently pulling him to her for a warm kiss.

"You are amazing, Alex." Starfire said in a whisper when they pulled apart. "And I'll see you three days from now, in your room, an hour before midnight."

It took a minute for this to register with Alex; his face changed in expression, from clueless to eager to anxious. "You're sure? You're not feeling rushed or...?"

"After seeing this side of you today... I'm sure."

"Well aren't I just the lucky man, and you the lucky lady?" He asked seductively while chuckling and pulled her in for a deep and passionate kiss.

* * *

**(Author's Note: Anna: Here we are! Posting a new chapter! We thought we'd give you an early Christmas present! We'll be working on more since we got time on this wonderful Christmas Break! You people don't know how hectic our highschool is...I failed Geometry...(Cries) Oh well...**

**Mia: Oooh! So what happens next? Will Starfire do the dirty deed with Alex? Hmmm.  
What you can expect in the next chapter:  
A death.  
A betrayal.  
News from Robin. )**


	18. ALERT!

**ALERT!**

For those of you with this story added to your favorites and are receiving any e-mail updates about this story it is about to get epic.

I, Anna, have taken it upon myself to take up this story again. It's all written already but it hasn't been typed up and most certainly could use a re-vamp. Almost like a re-write but more of a super edit. I have gotten permission from Mia and from Chain to try and bring life back to the story as best as I can. I'm not going to emit anything that have added or brought to the story being as how it wasn't just myself that created it. I have put this off for too long and it's certainly something that should keep me occupied now.

I am so sorry if I have let any of the readers down but I promise this will be good. I hope Mia and Chain can take some time out of their busy lives to keep in touch with me about the story so that I still have their input and possibly help at some points. Keep in tune please because this is going to be big.

- Anna

January 27, 2012


End file.
